Akatsuki Are Better
by yha20
Summary: My friends hate him, they thought something was strange with him and they were right. But he isnt' a bad strange and now they won't be my friend because of the one I love. What do I do now? my life is so confusing I lost it all for him.
1. Chapter 1

I hated school in grade 4 and I still hate it now that I'm a grade 8 getting ready to move to a highschool.

Today on my way to school I had to walk by a whole bunch of perverted construction workers who whistle at every girl that walks by. It gets annoying when thats the fastest way to school and you walk the same way everyday.

When I got to school all my friends were there shouting my name "Hina-chan! Hani-chan!" it was annoying like most things. MY emo friend kaya-chan had her hair dyed red like she was trying to steal my hairstyle and favourite colour.

I know I shouldn't let it bother me but when your favourite colour is red and your best friends is black then they go dye their hair red it really pisses me off.

My hair course wasn't natural but dyed a black that looks blue in certain light with red highlights. But not to be rude or anything my friends all have problems one is emo a who likes a guy who cheated on her, the other is fat and thinks shes miss queen bee or something.

But I wouldn't like them any other way and the guys in our group well lets just ignore them they like getting on my nerves anyways.

The bell rang so we headed inside Hana-chan has her locker on my left and Kaya-chan on my right so we still could talk all the way to class.

I was ahead of them today and left without them but I wasn't looking where I was going and walked right into someone I didn't even know.

At first glance it looks like a girl long blonde hair in a ponytail and bangs over one eye the other bright blue. But it wasn't a girl because for one they weren't wearing girl clothes and two they had a voice that did not belong to any girl I knew.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry I'm new here" the boy said helping me up.

"Its fine it was my fault......what class are you in?"

"Mrs.H's you? Oh and my name is Deidara"

"I'm in that class too and my name is Hina-chan here I'll show you to our classroom" I said continuing my walk down the hall but this time with a guy I thought was gay.

"Here we are" I said arriving at our classroom and looking at the board to see if thee was anything there. There was something there it was a new seating plan and beside me in the far corner was Deidara's name and I smiled despite myself.

Sure he might be gay but I like him since I bumped into him and plus I'm the only person he knows so far.

At that moment Mrs.H walked in "Ah, hello Deidara I see you found a friend, and I guess that works since you sit beside he now"

"Come one Deidara, lets go sit down" I said dragging Deidara to our seats and sitting down.

A few moments later my friends walked in the room behind some kids I didn't like, I waved to them and was delighted to find they sat in front of me.

"Hey guys this is Deidara, I bumped into him in the hallway and what a coincidence that I sit beside him don't ya think?"

"Yeah well I"m Kaya-chan and thats Hana-chan" I watched them fidget and Hana-chan sent me a note saying "I think hes gay don't bother with him hes weird". I was kind of unhappy and wrote back "Sowhat Idon't care what you guys think I like him".

I sent the note to Kaya-chan who didn't right anything and just gave it to Hana-chan. They looked at each other thoughtfully, passed a note between them, glared at me and turned around.

I was pretty mad at that point and nearly bit Deidaras head off when he asked what happened. I recovered then looked at my new friend who was frowning slightly at me.

"I'm sorry Deidara I didn't mean to snap at you, its just they think you're gay so they don't like you, I don't care if you're gay though"

"One problem with that" he said back.

"What?" I asked confused now frowning myself.

"I'm not gay I like girls, well more like I like you" he smiled at me and I smiled back.

I had a feeling this friendship would last a long time and my friend in front of me looked sad that they didn't find out he wasn't gay first.

"Hey emos" I heard the most annoying thing of all......hebi which is what I call him cause hes like snake and his name doesn't really matter anyways.

"I'm not emo" I shouted angrily.

"Yeah right" he snickered. I was soon going to punch him and he knew it but before I could Deidara stood up.

"She said shes not emo, now you either believe her or you believe me"

"Whatever so you're the new emo"

"Shut up" Deidara and I yelled together.

The teacher walked back into the room not really caring that her students were yelling at each other.

The announcements started soon after and double English passed quickly when I heard the lunch bell I jumped up.

Deidara and I were the first ones out of the classroom I got to my locker to find an apology note from hana and kaya-chan.I didn't read the letter just stuffed it in my backpack as I planned on forgiving them anyways.

I got back to the classroom to find Deidara already at our desks which surprised me since I was almost always first in the classroom.

"wow I'm always first here and today you beat me" I said.

"Thats cause I'm a ninja"

"Yeah so is everyone here but no one uses there skills to get here first and plus I'm a fast runner anyways"

"Oh well no one told me that I'll be more careful then" I rolled my eyes as I opened my lunch he just grinned at me.

"Ohh can I see your pouch?" he asked out of the blue.

"What pouch?" there was still no one else in the classroom.

"Your ninja pouch with all your tools"

"Ohh, ok, sure why not" I pulled up my pants leg to show the pouch I always wore under my jeans in class. It was black like most of my stuff but they were only in two colours blue or black.

"Whats in there?"

"My tools" I said pulling out a shuriken and kunai.

"Cool, like mine?" he said showing me his pouch. It was black with a few red swirly clouds on it. He pulled out some clay and a kunai.

"I love it" I said smiling he grinned back then the class started to come back with their lunches.I saw my friends walk in with weird looks on their face.

"Hey Deidara this weird guy with lots of piercings asked about you"said Kaya-chan.

"Oh boy" he said.

"What is it Deidara?" I asked.

"Leader-sama" he responded.

"Leader? Leader of what?" Hana-chan asked.

"The leader of my old gang" Deidara look frightened now.

"I knew there was something wrong with him" Kaya-chan yelled.

"For your information I was there because I was a great ninja"

"Awesome why did you leave?" I asked.

"I didn't leave I just moved so they might have moved since none of them have parents other than me, just so they can stay with me" he said looking at me.

"Oh that makes sense. Are they in the same grade?"

"Nope they're all in grade 9 except for myself and my old partner Sasori who should have a new partner now"

"Ok....HEY! maybe I can join too" I yelled.

"Well you have to talk with leader-sama and you have to have skills" he said glancing at me.

"I am skilled I'm the best ninja in this village" I said grinning.

"Well, since leader-sama is looking for me lets go to him" he said standing up.

"Ok" I said following him out of the room.

We found the leader soon after he was getting a drink and scaring all the kids who looked at him with an icy glare. When he heard footsteps from us he turned to us with the glare but we both were unaffected.

"Deidara! I found you"

"Hai leader-sama"

"Whos this girls you have with you? A girlfriend?" he smirked.

"No she is my new friend and would like to join aktsuki" I gasped when Deidara said the name. He looked at me strangely before I spoke.

"You mean THE Akatsuki? The most feared gang in the world is teenagers?"I said in panic but before they spoke I kept on going.

"That is so awesome I want to join even more now how do I do it?" I said excitedly.

The leader looked to Deidara who shrugged like it was normal which it kind of was.

"Well you have to be a skilled ninja, but you must show me your skills"

"Alrighty lets skip the rest of the day so I can show you" I said turning towards the doors.

"Ok" They said following me even though they were confused.

Once we were a few kilometres away I turned back towards them waiting to find out what to do.

"So what are your skills?" said leader.

"Well I'm really a fast runner, lots of chakra, and I have great taijutsu" I said smiling.

"Ok show me, and I see your chakra you do have alot more than I've ever seen in a normal human being"

"Ok I need to use that tree" I said walking towards a tree standing by itself.

I sucked in a deep breath and an at the tree full speed.I always knew I was really fast because only the kids with byakugan or sharingan saw me when I ran full tilt. I hit the tree and pretty much used every move I knew including shadow clone jutsu and rasengan.

Both males were stunned when I went back to them.

"What did you think"

"You're in and since Deidara here has no partner you will be it plus we do need more girls the only one so far is my girlfriend I'll get you a new pouch for your weapons as well as our signature cloak" Leader-sama said happily.

"Alright" I said punching the air enthusiastically.

"Great job Hina-chan you rock" Deidara said showing me a very adorable look that made me stare at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"You're so cute" I said fan girl tackling him.I don't think he minded since he just stayed on the ground but I was embarrassed since I had a boyfriend who I now wanted to dump.

"Well, uh sorry about that but I guess I need to get home where do you live?" I said blushing madly.

"On Maplegrove"

""Me too how cool lets walk together" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the street we lived on.

"What number are you at?" I asked when we started getting closer.

"51" he said.

"Cool I'm 52 across from you, why don't you meet my parents?"

"Uh why?"

"Because school isn't over and I always skip but you probably don't" I said smiling.

"Oh you're right....well ok your house it is" he sighed as I took him to my house and walked in.

"Hey mom I brought a friend you should meet" I yelled when I entered.

"Hina-chan always skipping and always yelling but still you have the best grades in the village" my mothe muttered as she walked into the room.

"Who is this young lady Hina-chan? A new friend"

"Mom its a boy and his name is Deidara, Deidara this is my mother just call her Mrs. Ward."

"Oh, dear I'm sorry Deidara"

"Its fine, everyone does that when I first meet them"

My mom then pulled me to a different room telling Deidara to stay here for a moment.

"Is he gay?"

"No he is not gay mom!" I yelled

"Then do you like him?"

"Well...uhh um ... well yeah"

"What about your boyfriend?"

"He is gonna be dumped tomorrow"

"Well ok have fun hanging out honey" my mom said walking back to the kitchen.

I walked back to Deidara who looked hurt.

"Whats wrong?"

"You ....have a boyfriend"

"Well yeah but I'm dumping him hes annoying"

This made him smile again which in turn made me smile. I brought him on a tour of my entire house.

The last destination was my room which was clean for once. I walked in announcing that this was my territory and he followed.

"I like it" he said looking at me as he said it.

"Me too" I said looking at my walls that were blood red my bed that had black blankets with red clouds on it.

"Hey this matches our cloaks" Deidara said looking at my blanket.

"I know its so weird I never realized it was akatsuki's colours until l met you today"

"What a weird world we live in" he said sitting on my floor.

I sat on my bad looking out my window thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should dump him today?" I thought out loud.

"What?"

"Oh I meant dump my boyfriend wanna come? Hes otta school by now" I said glancing at my clock.

"Ok well, where does he live?"

"Hes just on the street next to this one should be quick lets go" I said grabbing DEidara and dragging him again.

We walked to the other street next to ours then found his house. We stood in front for a minute then walked to the door, knocked and waited.

His mom answered and when she saw me grinned wildly yelling at her son then saw Deidara who she gave a confuse look to.

"Hey Hina-chan how are you today?" Okami said.

"I'm fine, but you're not gonna be soon...."I said sadly smiling at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused now.

"Its over Okami I don't want to be with you anymore not when I like someone else" I said.

"Well who do you like? Or maybe I should ask your friend"

"Leave him out of this and I won't ever tell you who I like"

"Wait HIM? Its a guy? So do you like him?" he said pointing.

"Well...um uh hes my friend" I mumbled.

He just laughed before closing the door in my face.I turned to Deidara and hugged him right there and I knew Okami was watching through the window so I was just being mean. But I also wanted comfort for dumping one of the only guys to like me.

"Lets go home" Deidara said now dragging me back to our street.

I saw a glare from Okami and followed Deidara back to my house where I hugged him again then said goodbye, and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whats wrong honey?" My mother said when I ran into the house and into my room. I ignored her but I knew she would come up to talk to me if I didn't come own for dinner.

'_What is wrong with my life lately I mean yesterday I dumped my boyfriend for a guy I just met and I don't even know if he likes me back and today my friends tell me to stay away from my crush and new friend Deidara. So many things going on what will I do, I guess I'll just find out when it happens....' _ I thought before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock which meant it was 7 o'clock time to get up. I yawned then stretched before actually getting out of bed.

I went downstairs to find my mother already done making breakfast and sitting at the table sipping her coffee waiting for me I suppose.

"Good morning Hina" she said and since she didn't add the 'chan' I knew she wasn't happy with me.

"Morning mom is something wong?" I asked getting some toast and eggs from the plate she left on the counter for me.

"Well you didn't have supper last night and when I tried to wake you up you were saying Deidara's name over and over again"I blushed as I finished my toast._'did I really dothat? And why do I feel she doesn't like Deidara'_

"Well you bette hurry you have to walk to school today" she said before leaving for work leaving me all alone.

I rushed to get a shower and get dressed, but I had no reason to worry because I was done in record time 15 minutes.

I walked out the front door locking it behind me then waving to Deidara across the street.

"Ohayo Hina-chan"

"Ohayo Deidara-kun" I responded smiling at him.

"We have a meeting today after school tell your folks it will last until 6."

"I don't have a dad, I'm an only child and my mother works a 12 hour shift she left for work at 7

today"

"Ohh I'm sorry"

"Don't be and will I see your old partner at school so you can introduce us"

"I don't know he might be there he skips everyday except Fridays"

"Today is Friday you moron" I said laughing as we stated to walk to school after ealizing we were just standing on the sidewalk talking.

"Right well even if he isn't at school he'll be at the meeting believe me he never skips that"

"Why is that?"

"Most times because leader-sama gets mad at me because I blew something up making us have to change the location of our base" he said ginning.

"Ok" I said as we neared school, I checked my watch and saw it was 8:45 which meant ten minutes until the bell.

I walked over to some other girls who were friendly and nice who liked me for who I was and Deidara just followed closely behind.

"Ohayo" I greeted them.

"Ohayo" Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten greeted back. They were all happy to see me but happier to meet Deidara. They all had boyfriends Tenten was with Neji, Hinata was with Kiba, Sakura was with Sasuke and Ino and Sai.

I was jealous that they had enough courage to go out with the one they liked and by now they all knew I broke up with Okami.

"So how have you been Hina-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Great how about you?"

"We're good but we haven't spoken in ages I thought that you didn't like us anymore" Tenten said laughing.

"Sorry I've been busy helping my mom and working a part time job"I said smiling.

"Oh that makes sense" Ino said.

"W-w-what is your j-job?" Hinata stuttered.

"I babysit when my neighbours need me too" I said smiling more happily then before.

"ohh thats awesome must not happen too much though you need some time for yourself" Ino said.

"Yeah I don't do it often but I've saved up a lot of money from it"

"Maybe we can go shopping tonight!" Sakura squealed happily.

"I don't think I can what about tomorrow?" I said while I glanced at Deidara who shook his head as in saying 'yes you can go tomorrow'.

"Thats fine with me" Tenten said.

"Us too" Ino and Sakura shouted together.

"I-I-I don't really Th-think I could have m-m-made it tonight anyways"

The bell rang signalling the beginning of another boring school day. I headed inside to find that Kaya-chan and Hana-chan were waiting for me inside.

"We need to talk" Kaya-chan said grabbing my arm.

"We did talk" I said shaking my arm loose of her grip.

"We mean about your new boyfiend"Hana-chan said.

"Hes not my boyfriend but what do you want to talk about?"

"Hes in a gang hes strange probably dangerous too" Hana-chan said.

"Yeah we think you should stay away from him" Kaya-chan agreed.

"Well I knew he was in a gang and I am too so deal with it" I said slamming my locker closed and walking to caught up with me with a confused expression on his face.

"Your friends Kaya and Hana just told me you dont't want to talk to me ever again is that true?" he asked.

"No they don't like you so they want me to stay away from you but I just can't do it you're such a great guy and friend, they should get to know you before they start telling me these something strange with you"

"Well there is something strange about me...."he said as we sat in our seats.

"what is it?" Before he could answer the announcements started.I didn't get a chance to talk to him until it was lunch time where we sat on the steps of our school.

"So what is strange about you?" I asked when I saw no one was around to hear our conversation.

"Well this" he said showing me his hands.

"I don't see any....wait are those mouths?" I said looking up at him.

"Yes I know you probably want nothing to do with me anymore" he said frowning.

"No I like you for who you are not what you look like" I said hugging him tightly.

He hugged me back and pulled back smiling happily.

"You're like my best friend you know that right?" he said looking into my eyes sincerely.

"You're my best friend too" I whispered back staring at him the same way he was at me.

"Thats great I'm glad we bumped into each other a few days ago" he said grinning widely.

"Me too" I said hugging him again before it was time to go back into the school.

The rest of the day was boring again and I stayed all day today and it was finally time for the Deidara was wrong Sasori wasn't at school today which kind of made me twitch when I thought about it but I don't know why.

"So where do we go for the meeting" I asked Deidara excitedly.

"To Leader-samas house hes picking us up and dropping us off just because he can" he said smiling again.

"Ok where is his car?" I asked looking around for an old car that looked like crap.

"Right there" said Deidara pointing to a dark blue mustang.

"Beautiful"I said staring at the car

"I know c'mon lets go"Deidara said taking me closer to the car. He even opened the door which was like a gentlemen but upset me since I didn't get to touch the outside of the car.

"Like my ride?" Leader-sama said smiling into the rear view mirror.

"Yeah I do its awesome" I said getting even more excited.

"Calm down Hina-chan" Deidara said laughing at my expression.I looked like a little kid in candy shop who could have whatever they wanted.

A few minutes later we arrived at a fairly big and nice house almost the size of a mansion.

"I like your house too" I said amazed at everything they owned and how nice it was. They both just smiled at me their amusement of me clearly shown on their faces but I didn't mind.I followed leader-sama into the house and Deidara was behind me making sure no one was watching them for reasons unknown to me.

"Alright everyone to the meeting room are two lost members have been found" he said making all the akatsuki laugh well other then some guy who looked a bit like the Sasuke Uchiha dating my fiend but oh well.

Once again I followed leader-sama but this time to a large room with at least 16 chairs. Plus it was all the akatsuki behind me not just Deidara but he was closest.

Everyone settled into their seats and leader-sama showed me to a seat between Deidara and some red head.

"Alright since we have two new members not just one we will all start with introductions.I am Pein Nagato but you all can call me leader-sama.....wait let me rephrase that you Will call me leade-sama,next" he said pointing to a blue haired girls on his left.

"Hello my name is Konan Nagato well I'm not really a Nagato but I will be and I am Leader-samas girlfriend and partner" she finished by pointing to a silver haired guy beside her.

"Hello my name is Hidan Yugakure..."he said calmly."Ok you know what? I can't fucking act calm like your assholes so deal with it I like to fucking swear and Jashin is the only god there is"

After him without any coaxing the next guy stood up to introduce himself.

"My name is Kakuzu Takigakure and I'm Hidans partner and Ilike money so if you touch any of it be prepaed to pay the price and that price is death" he then pointed to a plant.

"Our name is Zetsu** We are a cannibal so don't some to close or we'll eat you humans are very delicious**"

Thenc some kid with a swirly mask stood up all excited and started jumping up and down.

"Tobi's name is Tobi Kirigakure! Tobi is Zetsu's partner and if you take Tobi's candy away Tobi kills everyone around" The person across from Tobi was some shark like guy who stood up next.

"My name is KIsame Hoshigaki and I'm sort of a cannibal since I like fish and my mommy was a fishy"

The Sasuke look alike stood up next.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha I am fish boys partner and I will kill anyone who gets in my way with my sharingan" he sat back down swiftly making a guy with wobbly knees stand up.

"I'm Kuma Raion I'm new and I can transform people into their greatest fears with my genjutsu"

He sat back down so quickly that I thought he was going to pass out but he didn't to my it was the red heads turn to take a go at it.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna I"m a puppetmaster and a puppet myself art is eternal and this scaredy cat to my right is my partner but the blondie beside this chick on my left was my old partner"

It was my turn and I bravely stood up not shaking like the other newbie did which made me laugh but it was in my head of course no need to act crazy here.

"I'm Hina Ward I'm also a new member here and I am the fastest unner you'll meet and my chakra is off the charts but I am best at taijutsu nice meeting you all" I said sitting down waiting for Deidara to stand up which happened faster then I thought it would.

"My name is Deidara Iwakagure I'm a bomber who uses clay and molds it with the mouths on my hands" he said showing around his hands which scarde Kuma even more making everyone laugh this time.

"Art is fleeting not eternal as Sasori said Hinata is my new partner and I will have no problem blowing up anyone or anything that decides to get on my bad side" he said sitting down and smiling at me.

"ok then now that we all know each other this meeting is over, but we still have to stay here since the rival gangs are looking for us around this time." Leader-sama concluded.

I frowned as he spoke and looked at Deidara who frowned back and shrugged his shoulders which annoyed me.

We went around talking to other members for a few minutes before leader-sama went to the front and called for silence.

"It seems we have a change in plans the other gangs are going to be out all night so all members will remain here for the night"

I groaned what was I gonna tell my mom "Hey mom I'm in an evil gang and have to stay here so the other big bad gangs don't get us no worries I'm fine see ya tomorrow"I don't see that happening anytime soon.

But I knew I had to call my mom and when I did I was relieved and surprised at the same time.

"Hey Hina-chan I have plans for tonight and have to stay out so you're alone sorry"

"Thats fine mom cause I'm at Hinatas house right now" I grinned as I lied away.

"Ok well can I have her number so I can call if I need to"

"Sure let me ask"

"Deidara whats the phone number for this place"

"555-5555" he said confused. _'Well isn't that hard to forget'_I thought laughing to myself.

"Ok mom its 555-5555 love you see you tomorrow bye"I hung up and told Deidara what was happening whothen told leader-sama who then told the whole ang just in case my mom called how nice of them.

**A/N: Ok I hope you all enjoying this story so far and I'm kind of making some names up here Kuma means bear and Raion means lion and Hinas ex boyfriends's name means wolf. Ohayo means good morning and hai means yes and the things like –sama and –chan are used for people who most times are upperclassmen well –sama is....-chan I really don't remember other then its only used for girls and –kun is for boys. PLz R and R and tell if you don't understand something.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hina-chan you can sleep here" Leader-sama said pointing to a double bed in a tiny room.

"Ok, thank you leader-sama, but where will Deidara-kun sleep?" I said smiling sweetly.

"Well there are no other beds so unless you're willing to share your bed he sleeps on the floor with some of the other members"

"Ok where is he now?"

"I don't know you'll have to look, and if you do let him sleep with you keep the noise level down" he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke surprising me.

'_Well better go find him' _I thought heading towards the living room I guess you could call it. I walked quickly avoiding all passing members who didn't bother to ask why I was moving so fast.

I arrived within a minute and scanned the room since if he was there he would be pretty noticeable since he was the only long haired blonde in the akatsuki. He wasn't there but Sasori and Kuma were there so I approached them.

"Do either of you know where my partner is?" I asked watching them both closely in case they lied.

"No" Kuma replied staring at me wasn't lying I saw it in his eyes and calmness. So I turned to Sasori with my eyebrows raised.

".....No" he said not looking me in the eyes. This guy was lying so I grabbed him said "excuse us" Kuma and pulled him out of ear shot of the other.

"Where is he? I know you were lying I can see in peoples eyes if they're lying or not" I said talking fast.

"He's in the bathroom....." He wasn't lying this time.

"Why couldn't I know about that?"

"He told me not to tell you but I had no choice since you knew I was lying, and I don't know why he didn't want you to know" he said before turning to walk away.

"Thanks Sasori" I said heading towards the bathroom.

I stopped outside the door knocking and calling his name at the same time. I head him curse then ask what I wanted.

"Well there aren't enough beds for everyong so I have one but you don't" I answered slowly.

"So what?"

"Well leader-sama said you could share with me if thats alright with the both of us"

"Ok"

"Does that mean we're roomies or not?" I asked confused by his last words or rather word.

"Yeah we can share, and please let me shower in peace now" .

"Ok see ya later" I said walking away from the bathroom and to the room I shared with Deidara.

Sighing lid down on the bed relaxing and waiting for Deidara to get out of the shower. I looked at my watch which read 8:30. _'Later then I thought, oh well too bad time flies when you're having fun. But I don't really know if this is fun or not'_

I turned onto my side and closed my eyes tired from the long day when a thought ran though my mind. '_What about going with the girls tomorrow, guess I'll find out tomorrow....nothing I can do if I can't go though' _I thought sadly to myself.

After the thought went through my head I wasn't tired anymore I was actually getting bored. I sat up and pushed myself up against the wall so I wouldn't slouch down like normal. 5 minutes later Deidara came in dripping with water but he wasn't wearing a shirt....'_Lucky me'_ I thought actually excited about it.

"Hey, I'm done now" he said with a big grin on his face.

"I see that, and please put on a shirt"

"Why? Don't you like it?" he said making me blush which was a rare occurrence itself.

"Well uh um no? Maybe....fine yes!" I said without really thinking first. I slapped a hand over my mouth and blushed more as he started laughing.

"Well I wasn't wearing a shirt because its too hot for one but if you like me without it I'm fine not wearing it anyways" he said still grinning but luckily the laughter had ceased. My stomach growled then startling both of us reminding me I hadn't eaten supper yet.

"Well I guess we should eat before we go to bed" he said pulling me to my feet and heading to the kitchen.

Only when we arrived did he notice that he was still holding my hand which I was conscious of the whole way there.

"I guess you like holding my hand just as much as I like you without your shirt" I said now laughing at him since he was blushing this time.

"...."

"Oh lighten up I was joking....unless you do like holding my hand?" I said staring at his red face.

"Well I kinda like it" he mumbled barely audible and I was standing right next too him. Luckily for us no one else was in the room to tease him other then myself.

"Oh now I can tease you if you ever try to tease me" I said grinning widely after my giggling fit.

He smiled shyly then pulled me to the fridge he was looking through now. I looked over his shoulder to see what there was in there. I saw some leftover rice which he grabbed. He then went to the panty pulling out two cups of instant ramen smiling at me.

He let go of my hand to put the rice in the microwave before the ramen. I sat at the table waiting patiently but unfortunately my stomach was growling like a wild animal.

A few minutes later I was sitting at the table in front of Deidara eating the food he had prepared for us. When I finished I smiled to Deidara.

"Arigato"

"Kangei" Deidara said trying to smile but having difficulties since he wasn't done eating since he had more food then I had. I looked at my watch it was now 8:43 which meant I was going to bed soon since the sleepiness I had earlier had returned after I finished eating.

"I need to get a shower then I'm going to bed" I said glancing to Deidara.

"Ok I'll take you to the bathroom to show you where towels and stuff are"

"Ok" I said following him to the hot empty bathroom.

"Towels are in here" he said opening a little closet like thing and letting me get a towel out before continuing. "Shampoo,conditione, and body wash" he pointed to each when their names were mentioned.

"Arigato Deidara-kun"

"Kangei Hina-chan, I'll see you later I guess unless you want me to make sure no one walks in on you in the shower? Theres no lock on the door"

"That would work well" I said smiling at him before he left for me to shower in peace. A few times members asked why Deidara was outside the bathroom one of them being Hidan..._'uh-oh'_ I thought when I heard him speak to my blonde friend.

"What the fuck are you standing there for you dumbass?"

"I'm making sure no perverts like you walk into the bathroom when Hina-chan is showering" _'You idiot! Why would you tell him I was in the shower'_

"Move you little fucker! I want t to see my fucking Hina-chan" I heard scuffling outside then an explosion. I turned off the taps and got dressed as fast as I could.

When I walked out I saw Hidan with his head unattatched to the rest of his body making me giggle.

"Its not funny bitch"

"Yes it is, good job Deidara" I said between laughs.

"Thanks" he said grinning.

"Well lets head to bed, or at least I will be"

"Wait you bitch! Didn't dumbass tell you what we're doing tonight?" Hidan yelled at me causing my eardrums to shake.

"No" I said now looking back at Hidan well his head, while his body was in a corner far away from the head.

"Well we're gonna fucking play spin the bottle only more fucking intense" he said smiling evily at me.

"Cool I guess I'm not going to bed then" I said now smiling over how fun this game was gonna be.

When Kakuzu came a few minutes later he scolded at his partner before putting his head back on his shoulders.

"You're the only person I know who can lose there head no matter how tightly its screwed on" he mumbled. Which made Deidara and I laugh before we left for the living room for the game.

We walked in making all the other members look up smiling at us.

"Well now we just have Hidan and Kakuzu left before we start" Leader-sama said winking at Konan-chan when he thought no one was looking even though everyone was.

When the two members did arrive everyone was starting to complain annoying me more.

"Finally" Everyone yelled at them.

"I'll go first" Leader-sama said looking to Konan again for like the hundredth time that day. He spun the bottle and everyone stared at it hoping it wouldn't land on them except Konan who was hoping above all hopes.

After a few seconds it slowed down then stopped on Konan who smiled brightly standing up. I was about to see what Hidan meant when he said 'more intense.

What happened actually surprised me. Leader-sama stood up took Konans arm and took her to a rather large closet closing the door behind them.

"Whats going on" I asked confused.

"Well whoever the bottle lands on has to go make-out with the spinner and if they don't come out looking dishevelled they have to do it in font of us making it worse" Sasori explained impatiently.

"Plus they have 10 minutes to do whatever they want along with the making-out" Zetsu said smiling.

We all waited silently for ten minutes when the members saw that the time was out they yelled to the two in the closet. The two walked out and konans hair was messed up and leader-sama's shirt was undone. Hidan whistled and laughed as Konan blushed madly.

"Well who next..."Konan said to leader-sama who was already in deep thought.

"Hina-chan will be next and by the way after you go both people can't go again" Leader-sama said grinning at me.

"Ok....I'll go" I said nervously reaching for the bottle. Hidan was silently begging his god for it to land on him making me scowl as the bottle slowed down. I should have guessed it would happen like this but it stopped on my best friend and partner in the akatsuki....Deidara. When the bottle stopped both Hidan and Sasori sighed unhappily making everyone look at them strangely.

"Well,well" Leader-sama said looking at the bottle then to Deidara who stood up uncertainly.

"...."

"Well off you two go" Leader-sama said as we were pushed into the closet since we both were blushing too much to walk on our own.

Once the door was closed I turned to Deidara who was facing the farthest corner from me.

"We could fake it...." I said.

"....."

"Deidara are you ok?" I asked moving close to him.

He turned slowly to me a pleading look in his eyes.

"We don't have to fake it...." he said. Which made me gasp in surprise.

"What....what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"I mean the I really like you Hina-chan more then just friends" he answered his voice husky.

I stood still trying to think of what to say. Of course Iliked him that way too but I didn't know how to say it.

"Its ok we can still fake it if you don't feel that way......" he said frowning now.

"I don't want to fake it, I like you more then friends as well" I said moving closer to him. He searched my eyes to see if I was lying, which I wasn't.

We faced each other and he slowly leaned forward and pecked me lightly on the lips to see how I reacted. I reacted well I guess because he pat kissing me each time more needy. He pressed his body to mine and ran his hands thought my hair.

I had my arms around his neck not wanting this moment to end sooner then it had to. There was a shout outside the door that I didn't hear and also ignored. By this time I was sitting on the ground with Deidara he had me as close as I could be to himself.

Then I heard a loud bang and a gasp of shock. I stopped kissing Deidara to look at the shocked person standing in the doorway. It was Sasori and he looked upset that we actually did do what we were supposed to do.

"They did it" he whispered. I saw leader-sama walk to stand next to hima huge grin on his face.

"Well you guys did it, but its getting late you should go to bed now" he said grinning more then before.

"Hai" Deidara and I said before scurrying towards our shared room. When we arrived I collapsed on the bed totally exhausted now.

"What does this mean? Are we dating now?" I said confused.

"I guess it does" He said kissing my cheek lightly.

"Good night Deidara" I said against his chest drifting slowly into a deep sleep.

"Good night Hina-chan" he whispered before we both fell asleep.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I'm pretty happy about this chapter the idea came to me when I was thinking about the guy I like lol. Well I hope you like this as much as I do **** and don't be afraid to ask if you don't understand something please don't forget to R & R. Peace out have a good night guys and I like anyone who reads this XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

Yawning I woke up to find no one there. _'strange I thought he would sleep longer than me I'm always up by 8:30'_ I checked the clock 7:54.

I stretched then got out of bed in search of food or someone who can at least get me food. I then realized the date. March 27. _'What the Hell! My birthday was yesterday and no one said anything!'_

I stormed to the kitchen slamming the door open angrily surprising whoever was in there not that I saw who they were before I opened the fridge. I grabbed the milk then slammed the door closed then I searched for a cup.

"Here, looking for this?" some one said. I turned to see Kisame holding up a glass.

"Thanks" I mumbled snatching it from him.

"Whats wrong with you?" he said staring at me curiously.

"My birthday was yesterday and no one said anything not even my own mother" I muttered swallowing a gulp of milk.

"Well that sucks but happy belated birthday I guess..." I stared at him strangely but didn't say anything.

"Wheres Deidara?" I asked as I walked to the pantry looking for what my stomach wanted most which of course was food.

"Probably showering"

"Again? What the hell he just showered last night"

"Well that guy likes his hair and takes care of it, but if he isn't there he might be watching t.v. with Hidan who will not watch anything appropriate so watch out" he said before leaving the kitchen for reason unknown to me.

Nothing interesting was in the pantry so I moved to the freezer. My eye spotted a familiar package and I grabbed it so fast it would make anyone who saw think that I thought someone would take it if I hesitated. Which could be true considering they were the akatsuki not some little coward gang that thought they were only playing a game.

I looked for a toaster and spotted one on the far counter from me. I dashed and slammed the waffles in impatiently. I tapped my foot after I found a plate and whatever else I needed for the waffles I was still waiting on.

When they popped up I grabbed them and ate them like I was in an eating contest with Naruto and Chouji and I would have won. With in 30 seconds the two of my waffles had disappeared and I was stuffed.

The dishes were dumped carelessly in the sink as I wandered to the living room in search of my new boyfriend. He was sitting on the couch by himself thank god cause if Hidan was there I would have just left the room.

"Morning" I said grumpily sitting down beside Deidara.

"Morning, whats your problem?"

"My birthday was yesterday and no one said happy birthday or anything" I grumpled as I got comfy on the couch.

"oh....well happy 14th birthday then and mine was only a few weeks ago" he said grinning at me even though I was still frowning.

"Happy birthday" I heard a voice from behind the couch. I turned to find Itachi standing there with Kisame who was waving like the inner idiot he was.

"Thanks Itachi, but didn't think you'd say something or anything nice to anyone except your butt buddy" Deidara laughed as Itachi glared and Kisame didn't know what to do. He didn't understand.

"I don't get it..."

"Your Itachis butt buddy fish boy" I said now giggling along with Deidara.

Kisame then laughed as well before taking Itachi out of the room before he blew a fuse. I then looked at the t.v. to find some sort of anime I knew on. I didn't remember the name (of course) but I knew I had seen it before.

"Whats this called again?"

"Full Metal Alchemist" he answered glancing at me.

"Right.....I watched this all the time before, I've already seen all the episode though so it doesn't really matter what I watch now, but I like this show so just leave it"

"OK then...I was leaving this on whether you like it or not" he said grinning but this time keeping his eyes on the screen.

"How thoughtful" I muttered. _'What about going shopping' _I thought suddenly when the show ended.

"I still want to go shopping with the girls" I said looking to Deidara hopefully.

"We'll go to ask leader-sama, he'll most likely say yes though" He grabbed my arm and took me to leader-sama's room I guess. He knocked on the door as loud as he could without hurting his knuckles which ended up being pathetic but a reply was heard anyways.

"Yes?"

"My partner and I have a question for you" he said loudly much louder then his knock was.

"What is it?" leader-sama asked cooly without a slight hint of emotion in his voice. Deidara nudged me telling me to ask what I was asking of.

"I would like to know if I would be able to go out with some friends later on" I wasn't telling him I was going shopping he wouldn't understand and would say no to that.

"When is 'later on'?"

"Well I need to call my friends to find out but probably around noon until 7 or 8" I replied because when girls shop they shop til' they drop literally sometimes.

"that will be fine but be careful of the fellow gangs but since you don't have anything telling others you're in our gang like a pin or shoes you will be fine on your own, but you should be cautious just in case" he said matter of factly.

"Thank you leader-sama" I squealed before running away to find a phone to call my new friends.

"Hello" a familiar voice answered when I dialled her number. Tenten.

"Hey Tenten its Hina-chan what time are we going shopping at?"

"Well we were planning to head out at noon and be back by 7:30 why can you still make it? We weren't sure since you didn't call any of us"

"Perfect I'll be coming where are we gonna meet?"

"At the mall West entrance" she replied seeming happier then at the beginning of the call.

"Ok well see you later" I said before I hung up.

"Wa\it don't hang up" she said as my finger wavered over the end button.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Happy belated birthday, sorry I didn't say yesterday"

"Thanks so much Tenten I'll see you and the other later bye" this time i waited for her to hang up first. When she did I started running around scaring everyone since I was so happy, I even scared Hidan who was covered in blood. But being the evil person I am I stopped to talk to him.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

"I just finished a sacrifice or ritual or whatever the other members call it I don't really give it a name I just say its for Jashin-sama." He still looked frightened of me so I grinned even wider then before.

"Weird, but anyways I can't wait for noon" I was jumping up and down in front of him making him cower.

"Why" he almost whispered.

"None of your business" I said before skipping around happily. _'Strange he didn't swear once when I spoke to him I guess he was really scared'_ I now had such a sadistic look on my face it would make Itachi proud but scare everyone else senseless, I guess Hidan just can't handle crazy girls not thast I blame him they are pretty damn scary.

I ran around until it was ten then realized I had to go home get my money and change clothes.

"Bye guys I'm going now! Do well without me" i yelled before running out the door and to my house as fast as I could.

It took over an hour but I did make and I was tired not to mention sweaty. I ran in and got showered before wearing some clothes that I was comfortable in a pair of jeans, red shirt, black and white converse and a black sweater.

I then rushed to the mall but I arrived 5 minutes early which made me impatient for the second time that morning. I waited as patiently as I could but they all ended up late except for Tenten and Hinata who arrived right on time.

"Hey guys" I said waving them over to where I was standing.

"hey Hina-chan" they both said together.

"Happy b-birthday Hina-chan" Hinata said smiling happily for herself for not stuttering much or for me being a year older I didn't know which. But knowing Hinata it could be both so I said nothing.

After ten more agonizing minutes Sakura and Ino arrived together.

"Finally" I said letting out a huge amount of breath.

"Well excuse us for having to look good" Sakura said snorting which made everyone laugh even Sakura herself.

"So where are we gonna shop to?" I asked not knowing many stores in the mall.

"I don't know maybe all of them?" Ino answered before going in the mall. I followed confused and looked at Tenten who laughed and shrugged I just didn't really care but followed them regardless.

The first store we went to I hated everything. Nothing black or red at all. If it wasn't pink or purple it was frilly or sparkly or anything I hated. I ignored everything in the store and followed Tenten around since we both almost had the same style" anything pink or frilly won't do.

That store seemed to last forever but I diodn't really know the time so I didn't mention it to the others who might laugh at me. The next store I saw something I liked a black shirt with fishnet around the neck and on the long sleeves.(A/N: Hina-chan is a character I like to think of as me since I do dress gothic like that and my hair is going to be that colour on Monday, and my birthday is also on March 26)

"Nice" Tenten Said when she saw me try it on.

"Perfect for you" Sakura said.

"It suits your taste well" Ino said nodding her head.

"It l-looks good on y-you" Hinata stuttered giving me a bright smile. I found a few other things in that store but they were mostly stuff I would wear when I was doing gang stuff like a red tank top and an all fishnet shirt. A pair of long shorts and some sandals that wouldn't fall off your feet when you ran. The favourite thing I found was a black cloak with red clouds.

When I bought all my stuff my friends were impressed that I would buy the stuff I did. The stuff I found in there made sense when I left the store. It was called Ninjas'R'Us. I likjed the name but found it strange for a store anyways.

We went to some more stores I hated then walked into a store where I saw a kimono. It was black with red flowers. I bought it without hesitation just like when I got the waffles out of the freezer.

By the time we were done shopping I had my hands full and I was exhausted. I decided to cal Deidara to see what was going on.

"Hello?" he said when he picked up.

"Hey whats going on at base? Can I go home tonight?"

"Its fine no gangs and yeah you can go home I did so you can too just be careful" he said before I said "bye" and hung up.

Hinata's parents ended up giving me a ride which I was very thankful for even though it took forever longer then it would have taken me to run but no creepy guy would follow me in a car so I didn't mind. When we arrived at my house I hopped out of the car and Hinata did too.

She helped me bring my stuff inside, I knew my mom was home but all the lights were off. I turned on the hall light calling out hello.

"SURPRISE!" a whole group of people yelled when I turned on the kitchen light. I nearly fell over but luckily Ino was behind me holding me up.

"Woah. How did you guys know it was my birthday?"

"My fault we planned this a long time ago" My mother said smirking at me happily.

"Thanks mom" I said hugging her but also noticing that Kaya-chan and Hana-chan were there along with someone I knew but didin't remember.

"Hey guys" I said walking over to them waving happily to see them.

"Hey" they replied well all except one. The one who I didn't remember threw herself into a hug with me.

"They told me you were dating some guy in a gang, and remember my name is Hale-chan since I probably lookdifferent with shorter hair" she whined.

"Well yeah hes in a gang and I did recognize you"

"Oh well why does it matter if hes in a gang a or not? I'm glad you remember me" she said smiling happily. We were having two conversations at once and no one else was following what we were saying so I ignored them.

"I know and you look cool with short hair" I said hugging her back then backing away. Just then a cake came out for me and the lights dimmed. After happy birthday was sung and candles blew out I got the first piece and took a huge bite.

"Mmmmm" It was my favourite marble cake with super sweet icing that my mom knew I loved and she got it for me every year even though she didn't like it. When some people took a bite with icing they nearly spit it back out which made me laugh.

I guess not all my friends liked the icing as much as I did which reminded me that everyone of my friends had different personalities. But even though they acted like they forgot my birthday they ended up having a surprise party planned for me anyways. I was reminded how much my friends actually cared about me And I was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling down onto my bed exhausted after my party but I still couldn't sleep. It could have been the fact that the t.v. was on even though it was on mute. Or it could have been the fact that a whole group of people were sitting in my room talking loudly.

"go to sleep" I whined rolling around on my bed.

"We don't wanna" Sakura said giving me a strange look. By the way in case I didn't mention since the girls I went shopping with, all have boyfriends who are also ninjas they don't mind that Deidaras in a gang.

"Well I do so go downstairs, stop talking or go home!" Tenten sighed.

"fine I'll go to bed Hinata?"

"I'll go to bed as well." I looked at Ino and Sakura who were staring at each other for some reason, another thing I don't know.

"fine, we'll go to bed" they said together looking at me at the exact same time.

"Creepy" I murmered before the light went off and I fell asleep quietly and soundly.

A loud crash was heard making me jump up and hit Tenten in the head waking her up, but I don't know how she slept through that noise.

"What was that?" I said looking at the two girls in my room, Hinata and Tenten. '_Wait two? Weren't there four last night? Uh-oh.'_ I ran downstairs to find Sakura and Ino in my kitchen making a mess or trying to make breakfast or maybe even both I'm not sure.

"What happened?" I said looking between both girls angrily.

"We were trying to make pancakes" Ino said showing me the 'batter' for the pancakes I presume.

"Well you should have told my mom to, she would have done it you know, she isn't lazy or anything" I was almost yelling , not that I was meaning to.

"Its ok Hina-chan its not that bad" Tenten said when she walked into the room and looked around at everything. Most things had batter and milk and whatever else you need for pancakes. The source of the noise. Well I haven't found that yet but when I do someones in trouble.

"Ok lets just clean up then get your mom to make us pancakes" Sakura said smiling at me, I started calming down when she spoke for another unknown thing to me.

We all grabbed cloths and water with them to wipe away the mess. I was hoping it would be over soon when someone ruined my peaceful, silent thinking.

"We need a shamwow now" Ino said giggling. I slapped my forehead as Sakura laughed with her. Soon enough we were done with the kitchen it was clean. The batter was off every surface, my mom now could come in without having a heart attack. Well she might have one......because the kitchen is sparkling which almost never happens when I'm home just because I'm messy.

"K lets get mom now" I said walking to my moms door. The other girls followed when we all knocked on the door together.

"Can you make us pancakes" We asked when she wanted to know what we wanted so early in the morning making me laugh since I said she wasn't lazy, which was a total lie.

She came out mumbling something I couldn't hear still wearing her pj's just like well all the girls and guys? Out of nowhere all of our boyfriends arrived on the scene grinning wildly. I was confused but the others weren't, they just smiled and hugged their boyfriends.

"I don't get a hug or anything this morning?" Deidara said laughing as he stood beside me. I looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before answering.

"Nope" then walked away laughing at his now confused face, and of course all the other guys were laughing too. The girls were just as confused as my blonde boyfriend.

"Why not?" Deidara said walking to stand beside me again.

"I don't know"

"Then why did you say I couldn't have a hug...or something" he mumbled the last part making me laugh again.

"I was bored leave me alone" I said jokily. I hugged him before walking away again I was laughing and again Deidara was confused.

"Hina-chan aren't you a little mean to Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked after hugging Sasuke.

"Well thats how I am, I like to have fun so excuse me if it sounds mean" I said turning to face Sakura as we walked down the basement stairs. I looked at the mess of sleeping bags, blankets and pillows...guess I found where the boys slept.

"well Hina-chan I don't think Deidara likes it" Ino said, _'I guess she doesn't hate her brother'_.

"I'm pretty sure he knows thats just how I am"

"Well maybe we should ask him" Sakura said grinning.

"Fine lets go then" I said turning to find Deidara to ask him what he thought of this mess. I spotted him talking to Neji, who was Hinata's cousin, in a corner of the room._'thats not weird'_ I thought as I walked over to the two.

Neji just gave me a strange look when I grabbed Deidara's arm and dragged him over to the other girls, he was confused......again.

"Whats up" he said looking at all the girls face and narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Well we have a question for you" Tenten said giving a creepy smile. He flinched but continued as if he didn't.

"What"

"Do you mind the way Hina-chan acts towards you?" Ino said looking to me.

"Well I don't mind since thats how she always acts, but it would be fine if she decided to act different I'll be with her no matter how she treats me"

"Awwwwwwww how cute" all the girls said making me roll my eyes at them, they just laughed at me.

"You guys are so annoying, and why is me acting as myself bad? Show me how you act with your boyfriends" I said looking at their surprised faces, well except Tenten who just laughed at me.

"Of course I'll go first" Tenten said before the other girls could say anything. I followed her over to Neji who was now sitting in the same corner he was talking with Deidara in 5minutes ago.

"hey Neji whats up?" Tenten asked as she sat down beside him. He just looked at her and shrugged.

"Speak, damn you" she said wacking his arm.

"Fine but what do your friends want with me?" he said rubbing his arm where he was hit, Tenten is the strongest girl other than Sakura when shes mad.

"They just want to know how I act with you, would you tell them for me?"

"Sure" he turned to face us.

"She acts like always, she hits me if I don't listen when shes talking and talks weirdly like a guy or something, so she acts the same as what made me like her in the first place" he glanced at his girlfriend who nodded happily.

"Well thanks Neji" Tenten said kissing him on the check before coming back to us.

"Well whos next?" I said looking at the other girls. Sakura and Ino both pointed to each other.

"I-I'll go" Hinata said as she walked towards Kiba who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Kiba" she said sitting beside him, he put his arm around her shoulders as soon as she was comfortable.

"Hey Hinata whats up with your friends making you do this when you're so shy."

"W-well they just w-want to know how I act around y-you"

"Ok let me talk to them, she acts shy like always but she is fine talking and stuff same as with her friends I noticed, she stutters a bit still but I think its cute" he said kissing her head lightly. She blushed before saying "thanks" and coming back to us.

"Well thats 3 girls who act normal, who next" Tenten said looking at the girls pointing fingers.

"Hinata you pick" I said looking to the red girl.

"I think t-that Ino should go n-next" she said looking at the blonde.

"Fien then follow me" she sighed leading us over to Sai who was lying on the floor looking bored.

" Hey" she said sitting beside him and cuddling him.

"What?" he said looking at her sitting up.

"My friends want to know how I act with you" she said hugging him tightly.

"Well you act like always as far as I know" he said hugging her back.

"Well Sakura how are you gonna beat that?" Tenten said looking to the said nothing and walked to Sasuke who was in a corner staring at her.

"Sasuke can you tell my friends how I act around you" she said stroking his cheek.

"Hn" he said grabbing her hand and holding it in her hand.

"She acts like Sakura" he said while stroking her back. We all giggled at the answer but Sakura just sighed as if in thought.

"Thanks, but they already knew that"

"Hn" Sasuke said glancing at her face.

"Well Sakura all the girls act normal around their boyfriends why can't I?" I said glaring at Ino as well as Sakura.

"You act mean, no one else does" Ino said angrily to me.

"Thats how she always acts at least she is normal around her boyfriend, thats how you're supposed to be if they don't like you for who you are then you shouldn't be with them" Tenten said.

"Time for breakfast" My mom yelled down the stairs startling all of us.

"Coming" I yelled back. We headed up the stairs after realizing how hungry we were.

I sat at the table waiting for food and everyone else followed my lead. I was at the table Deidara to my right and all the other guys beside him, on my left sat Tenten closest then the rest of the girls beside her.

The food was brought out by my mom, who had a huge smile on her face. She placed it on the table then got our plates so we wouldn't touch the food before she had all of it on the table. Everyone looked puzzled except Deidara and myself. We both knew it was because I would have grabbed food before anyone else. Thats also why I got my plate last.

"Thanks for the food" We all said before taking pancakes, bacon and eggs for everypne but me and my mother.

"Why don't you have any eggs" Sakura asked as she looked at my plate questioningly.

"I don't like them, and my mom is allergic to them" I said between bites.

"Makes sense" Tenten said.

Soon we all finished our food and that was because no food was left on the table.

"I'm stuffed" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Me two" all the other groaned. I laughed at them before helping mom gather up the dishes.

"No need to help me dear just go have fun with your friends, well after you get dressed"

I looked at myself then my friends and all I saw were pjs.

"Good idea" I said before telling the others to get dressed so we could go hang out somewhere.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and even though I don't like the jeans I look good in them. I also grabbed a black and red striped shirt and threw that on myself as well. When I finished getting ready I walked out of my room to find the girls all dressed in a record time since the time it took me to get dressed 4 girls had gotten dressed as well.

Hinata was wearing loose fitting pants and a purple shirt. Sakura was wearing her normal red dress that came down to her knees. Ino was wearing a short white skirt with a light pink tanktop, also a white sweater that only went halfway down her arm. Tenten was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy shirt which didn't surprise me.

We went downstairs to find that the guys weren't done yet which made me laugh since guys normally finish before girls.

We waited for 5 minutes before they decided to turn up. I didn't really pay attention to what they were wearing since I was putting my converse on and ignoring all my friends. I stood up and waited for the other before calling bye to my mom and going outside.

"so where are we gonna go?" I asked looking at all the faces staring at me.

"The mall" Ino and Sakura said together. I shivered and politely told them no, which also consisted of me yelling no before turning to everyone else.

"I don't know" they all said one after another. We all started thinking and it took a while before I came up with an idea.

"What about the park? Its not that far from here" I suggested. They all agreed that the park would be fun.

"Anyone have skateboards?" Tenten asked. The boys all nodded and the girls other then myself and Hinata nodded as well.

"Well Sakura and Ino good luck finding something to do"I said before going to my garage to find my red skateboard with a black skull on it.

"Sweet"" Deidara said when he saw it.

"Lets meet up in the park in half an hour so everyone else can get their skateboards, Ino and Sakura can just come to the park with me now"

"See ya" Everyone said when they parted ways for their own houses.

"Lets go" I said getting on my board and slowly making my way towards the park with the two girls following behind at a fast pace to keep up with me. A few minutes later I was at the park entrance waiting for the others with the blonde and pinkette girls panting from their run with me.

I sat at the fountain in the middle and sat patiently while Sakura fidgeted and Ino inspected her nails.

I sighed as I was now bored after ten minutes of silence and still none of the others had shown up.

"Whats taking them so long?" I asked the two girls who looked at me like I scared them when I spoke.

"I don't know they should be here soon" Just as Ino finished that sentence Tenten showed up on a blue skateboard.

"Hey looks like I'm first of the people who left, to get here" she said grinning.

"When will the other arrive?" I whined to her. She just shrugged and sat beside me waiting for the others as well.


	6. Chapter 6

I yawned as I was still waiting for a certain someone to show up. Sasuke as usual was taking the longest maybe he couldn't come. Or his parents were being stupid...again.

But of all the things it could have been it had to be the most girlish one to pick...his hair.

"Sorry I took so long guys" he said riding his green and blue skateboard.

"What the hell took so long?" Neji asked impatiently which meant everyone else was too annoyed to talk.

"Well I had something to do before I got here...."

"What was it" everyone shouted at the same time, other than Neji who was calm now.

"....."

"you have to tell us" I said grinning.

"Yeah you have too" Ino exaggerated.

"My hair" he mumbled. We gave him looks that said we didn't believe him.

"Its true" We all bursted out laughing now and Sasuke just sighed. What surprised me was that Neji was laughing too.

"Hey Neji don't you have to take forever for your hair as well?" I asked through fits of laughter. The laughter stopped and everyone looked to Neji who was frowning at me.

"No I just brush it and throw it in a ponytail, takes 5 minutes" he answered.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" we all said then looked at Sasuke.

"Well lets go skateboarding before it gets too late." Sasuke said getting back on his skateboard and riding ahead. As soon as we were sure he couldn't hear us we started laughing again.

10 minutes of hysterical laughter later.

We finally got on our skateboards and took the same way Sasuke did. We caught up quickly since he was going so slow and we were practically speeding in a 20 km/hr zone.

"What took so long?" Sakuras boyfriend asked when we stopped by him.

"I have no idea what you mean" I said before going to the ramp to do some tricks. The others followed. A few kick flips and 360 turns later we stopped since it was later than we thought.

"We should go have supper now, we wasted the whole day here" Deidara said as he checked his phone for time.

"Where can we go?" I asked looking at everyone in the group. Most shrugged but Sai seemed like he had an idea since he had his hand up like an idiot.

"Yes Sai?" I said as if I were a teacher.

"We can go to Hina-chans house or to a restaurant" We thought for a moment then voted.

"Restaurant" Sakura and Ino said together.

"Restaurant, my mom is tired of cooking I think" I said laughing.

"Restaurants good" Deidara said grinning. We all looked at the remaining people to and Tenten exchanged a glance then said at the same time "Restaurant".

"Well now thats decided no matter what the other 4 say its restaurant but which one?" I asked.

"Halos" Deidara suggested. Everyone furiously nodded their heads 'yes' at the suggestion.

"Anyone have money?" Neji asked.

"I have 20 bucks" Kiba said.

"I'll pay for my girlfriend and you guys should do the same" Deidara said.

"I'll do it" Neji said glancing at Tenten who nodded at him. The other two guys who didn't say anything about money looked at their girlfriends then each other sighed then agreed to pay.

"Well lets go" Kiba said jumping around excitedly.

"He's like a little kid" I whispered to Hinata.

"More like a little puppy" Sakura whispered hearing what I said causing us all to burst out laughing. Kiba who was the farthest ahead turned around at the laughter confused.

"Whats so funny?" he asked looking at all of us.

"Nothing" we all said together.

"Ok then...hurry up we have to go"Kiba said jumping up and down. We all started towards the restaurant again and arrived within minutes. The waitress looked surprised at how many of us there were but she didn't say.

We were all seated and looking at menus, surprisingly it was quiet.

"Its too quiet" I said making everyone jumo as if they thought they were alone.

"Well lets just see what happens" Neji said calmly as he put down his menu.

"what does that mean?" Hinata asked the thing on everyones mind. Neji shrugged causing us all to sigh. Soon the waitress came back to take our order.

"What will you have?" she asked. We all ordered and most of us got the same thing other than me. I got chicken fingers and everyone else had a burger.

"I feel left out..." I said sadly.

"Its ok, I'll share with you" Deidara said beside me kissing my check. All the girls 'awwwed' and the guys just sat there staring at either their girlfriends or the wall for some reason unknown to me...I guess its a guy thing.

After some weird conversations about Hinata, Neji and Sasukes horrible families the waitress came back with our food.

"FOOD!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs causing all the people around us to look over. AS soon as all the food was put down on the table the waitress ran away as if she were terrified.

"What'sup with that waitress?" Ino and Sakura said together. I shrugged.

"Maybe Kiba scared her....." Hinata said smiling slightly. The table was then again in silence for the rest of the meal, and every few minutes the other tables would look to see if we were still there as if we could have disappeared.

"Well guys there's no school tomorrow for some reason.....what are we going to do?" Deidara asked.

"How about....the mall around noon?" Ino suggested.

"Great idea" I said happily. Everyone else just nodded in agreement.

"Well we better get home its pretty late and I"m really tired" I said looking at everyone.

"Well see you tomorrow" Tenten said waving and walking with Neji. Everyone parted to go separate ways and Deidara suggested to walk me home.

"Ok" I answered smiling.

"It wasn't a question I was telling you I was walking you home" Deidara said laughing.

"Ohhhh ok thanks" I said grabbing his arm as we walked.

"So how are things at home?" I asked staring at his face.

"Fine, my sister is annoying as usual, and I even have to be with her tomorrow"

"Thats not so bad"

"You don't have any siblings" he shot back making me give up.

"Hey did you hear about the sand siblings?" I asked out of no where.

"the who?" he asked confused glancing at me now.

"They're new and coming to our school, ones in our grade but the others are already in high school"

"Just what we need more crazy fangirls..."he whispers angrily.

"Well they say only one is a girl but shes not in our grade so don't worry and also they say that no one ever goes near her cause' she looks scary" I saw as we turn down my street.

"Good to know" he murmers.

"Its always good to know that there aren't any girls who will take you from me"I said squeezing his arm.

"No one will ever take me from you or you from me" he said as we got to my doorstep. I leaned in to kiss him lightly. Our lips met then he pulled back.

"Well see you tomorrow Hina" he said taking a few steps backwards.

"Bye Deidara, and thanks for walking me home" I said waving. He turned around and I went inside.

"I'm home and going to bed" I yelled as soon as the front door closed.

"Ok night honey" my mom yelled back form somewhere in the house.

"Oh before I forget, I'm going to the mall tomorrow on our day off school at noon"

"Ok" she answered as I took the steps to my bedroom two at a time. I went in my room and grabbed some stuff to take a shower. Heading to the bathroom I open the door and throw my things on the floor. I turn on the taps then undress and hop into the well needed shower of warm water.

I washed my hair and body then shaved and got out as fast as possible. I got into my pj's then gather my clothes and went back to my room. Throwing the clothes on the floor then jumping onto my bed without even turning on the light. A few minutes later I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The next morning I awoke to my phone ringing. It was Kaya.

"Hello" I said drowsily picking up the phone glancing atmy clock at the same time which read 10.

"Hina-chan we've been so worried about you, I miss you we should hang out and I accept your boyfriend since its either that or losing you as a friend" it was Hana not Kaya but Kaya was heard in the backgrouns agreeing with Hana.

"How about we hang out together along with my group and bring your boyfriends with you"

"The akatsuki?" Hana said confused.

"NO! My other friends"

"Ohhh! Ok when are we meeting?"

"At the mall around noon" I answered happily.

"Kay see you soon,bye" Hana said excitedly.

I hung up then rose off my bed to get dressed for the day. I ended up wearing a black studded choker, my favourite shirt with fishnet sleeves, a short sleeve sweater, fishnet leggings, a black skirt, dangly black skull earrings, silver skull earrings and combat boots. I glance at the clock again before going to the bathroom only a few minutes had passed since I looked at the clock earlier. I sighed 'its gonna be a long day' I thought

I walked out of my room and went to the bathroom. After finishing I went downstairs for waffles for breakfast. My mom wasn't there so she either wasn't home or still asleep.

I opened the freezer and pulled out two waffles then put them in the toaster. As I waited for the waffles to be done I got out syrup, a cup with chocolate milk, a plate, and a fork and knife. The waffles popped up Just as I finished pouring the chocolate milk. I grabbed the waffles and ate quickly.

I threw the dishes in the sink when I finished eating then headed back upstairs to read for a little before leaving home. I read a few chapters of 'City Of Bones' then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, brush my hair and put on makeup.

My teeth only took a minute or two but my hair took forever. I decided that I would straighten my already nearly straight hair. It took me ten minutes leaving me only enough time to put on eyeliner before leaving my house, not that there was anymore makeuo for me to put on anyway I wasn't like Ino or Sakura.

Just as I went to open the front door someone knock on it. I opened the door expecting the mailman but it was Deidara. He was wearing a loose black shirt, black jeans and sneakers along with his long hair in the usual ponytail and bangs in the eyes.

"You look nice today" he said as soon as he got a chance to look me over.

"Don't I always" I said jokingly as we started walking to the mall. It was 11:40leaving us twenty minutes to walk a fifteen minute walk.

"Well yes, you just look different today" Deidara said totally serious.

"Well thank you" I said grabbing his hand.

"You're my girlfriend of course I'll compliment you, I'll do almost anything to make you happy"

"Would you kill yourself" I asked.

"No thats the only thing I won't do" he answered looking in my eyes.

"Would you....kill Sasori?"

"No I can't kill anyone who is in the akatsuki or I'll be dead"

"Ohhhhhhh" I said ending that conversation. After that we didn't talk just kept walking holding hands. We arrived a few minutes early to find everyone there except Kaya and Hana.

"Hey guys" I yelled.

"hey Hina and Deidara" Everyone yelled back as we reached them they turned to walk into the mall.

"I forgot to tell you guys, Kaya and Hana seem to be over the fact that I'm dating Deidara and I invited them to come with us today"

"Ok then they better hurry up we actually got here on time" Sakura said indicating herself and Ino.

"Sorry for not telling to guys earlier and they also are bringing their boyfriends to complete the group" I said smiling slightly.

"Its ok as long as they and their boyfriends aren't mean" Tenten said smiling back and holding Nejis arm.

"I agree" Hinata said beside Kiba.

After five minutes Kaya and Hana arrived with a familiar gray haired guy name Kakashi and an unknown redhead.

"Hey guys" I said as they walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm Hana this is Kaya and her boyfriend Kakashi and this is my boyfriend Gaara"

"Is he knew or something? I've never seen him before and I remember every guy I see" Ino said looking Gaara up and down.

"Hes new actually hes one of the sand siblings and happens to be my new neighbours, we really hit it off so we decided to start dating" Hana said grabbing Gaaras hand happily.

"I see" Sakura said. I looked at Neji, then Sasuka, then Sai, then Kiba, and finally Deidara. They all had the same look on their faces as if they were grading Gaara on his act.

"Hi everyone" Gaara said in a low raspy voice. All the guys seemed to approve since they all said hi cheerily back.

"Well lets go shopping" Sakura yelled going to the mall entrance. We followed her slowly except Ino and...Sai who was being dragged by Ino just like Sasuke was being dragged by Sakura. We ran through the mall happily buying things at random after an hour I realized I hadn't eaten lunch yet.

"Anyone want some lunch?" I asked as we walked by the foodcourt.

"Yeah" Most of them answered.

"Lets go eat then" I said walking to a KFC for chicken. Everyone went to different places but we all ended up getting our food at the same time somehow...then we sat at a few tables eating quietly.

No one spoke the whole twenty minutes we sat there eating even when people finished they just sat there. When everyone finally finished we all threw away the garbage and put the tray on top before going to more stores.

We went through the rest of the stores in five hours but sat around when we stopped shopping tired from all the walking. I sighed.

"What now?" Tenten asked.

"How about we go home put away our stuff, eat at home then go to the park" I suggested.

"Ok lets meet there in an hour and a half" Ino said picking her stuff back up.

"Ok see you guys soon" I said walking to the entrance with Deidara. I didn't buy much only some tanks tops, a new sweater, a necklace and a studded belt with I put on right away.

"Well you gonna come to my house?" I asked Deidara.

"Might as well he said as we walked to my house as fast as possible.

Ten minutes later I was throwing my stuff on my floor then going back downstairs to see what my mom had made for dinner. It was only kraftdinner and there was just enough left for Deidara and I as if she knew Deidara were going to be at the house that night. We ate quickly within ten minutes then headed back out the door.

We walked to the park slowly but still arrived first. We sat silently on the fountain edge waiting for the others. They all arrived five minutes later yelling happily at us.

"I'm glad you guys got here, I thought you were gonna ditch us" I joked and Deidara just nodded along while I spoke.

"Now what?" Kaya asked.

"Well we normally just sit around and talk" Tenten answered.

"Ok sounds good right Gaara?" Hana said.

"Sure..." he said.

We talked randomly for a few minutes then a little girl ran by screaming and full of dripping red stuff. Then I realized Kaya was gone as well, so I thought that she had gotten the little girl with red paint.

"Lets go find Kaya, she probably got that little girl" I said standing up and stretching.

"Ok, lets go" Kakashi said getting up to follow. Everyone raised slowly one by one and followed me around the park. After five minutes of searching we still couldn't find her.

"Maybe she went to the woods" Hinata said shakily.

"Why would someone be stupid enough to go there at this time?" Ino said.

"Yeah its dark out look" Sakura said agreeing with Ino.

"Ummmm Kaya would" Hana and I replied together. Everyone looked at us alarmed then walked to the path leading into the dark woods. All the girls grabbed their boyfriends' arms in fear as we walked through the woods stepping over branches and staying away from poison ivy.

"Are you sure shes here?" Ino asked glancing behind her.

"Well I don't know but we have to check" I said looking at all the scared girls even though they were ninja as well they were scared too I guess.

"Look up there" Tenten pointed. A few feet in front of was a shape, a human shape and it was leaning over something....an animal maybe.

We approached and yelled Kaya's name, the figure looked at us with frightened eyes.

It was Kaya but she wasn't as cheerful as usual. Thats when we looked to what I thought was a dead animal. It wasn't an animal but it was dead. It was a human.

Then all the girls screamed in horror and all the eyes widened at the sight. I stared but I couldn't manage to get any words out of my mouth.

"What do we do now?" Deidara said looking towards all the others. We all just stared back at him scared of what happened. The only one who had been missing when all this happened was Kaya and she ws the only one here now. She couldn't have done it....could she?

A/N: So what do you think?? Please R&R and sorry for not getting a new chapter up sooner I couldn't think of any ideas until a few days ago and I've been too busy with school to actually have time to think about this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter XD but can you guess what happened? I can, I know what will happen now that I have the idea. So please keep reading this is just the beginning. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT HAPPENED!" I yelled angrily, even frightened I sounded angry.

"I d-don't know....I j-j-just found her laying here....only a few minutes before you g-guys showed up..." she surprisingly sounded more afraid then all of us put together. I wouldn't believe her though her feelings are hard to understand...sometimes she sounds afraid when happy..._'Hana should know this too'_ I thought. I glanced to her but her face was just in total astonishment as if she couldn't hear anything.

"What do we do now?" Deidara asked again stronger this time less scared.

"Call the police" I whispered so only he could hear me. I didn't even look at him but rather heard him pull out his phone and make the call. _'Why didn't I hear he screaming, I have good hearing even for a ninja and no one who looks like that could have died without pain and noise'._

"Hello? This is Deidara from the akatsuki. We found a dead body along with a suspect in the woods in the park about five minutes in if you follow the path" I heard Deidara on the phone and every word he spoke was seemed loud. I looked around at everyone then sighed with relief when I realized they couldn't hear him.

When Deidara finished his conversation and told the police to hurry I looked at him thoughtfully.

"Can you really randomly tell people you're in the akatsuki?" I asked.

"Only the police who know we only kill when keeping our town safe and when we report death they're here in minutes listen, sirens already" I did what he said and found he was right sirens could be heard but barely audible even to me.

"You have excellent hearing like me....." I whispered softly.

"I guess you can hear them even though I barely can, even now they are very faint" he said back.

"Well they are getting louder to me" I said then remembered the others and glanced at them. Kaya was staring at Deidara and I and the others were staring a Kaya still in shock. I sighed _'this day is going to be longer than I thought'._ I looked at Kakashi who was a famous ninja and even he was shocked and looked as if he couldn't hear the now blaring sirens.

"Kakashi" I said softly and he looked at me terrified like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car.

"Can't you hear them?" he seemed to strain his neck before shaking his head as a 'no'. I shrugged.

"They should be here soon" I said turning to Deidara. He just nodding but was now staring at the body I turned to look again. There was blood coming from everywhere with slashes as if from an animal on the whole thing. The dishevelled hair and scared eyes staring out at you as if frozen in place. I shivered but not from the cold, from the frozen expression of terror on her face.

"Over here" a voice said then footsteps followed. I should have heard them coming but they were so quiet it was scary.

"Now who's who" the officer yelled.

"I'm Deidara of the akatsuki and this is Hina of the akatsuki, my girlfriend, they body is there, and beside that the closest one is the suspect Kaya" Deidara said pointing to each person as indicated.

"What about them" the other said nodding his head in the direction of our friends.

"Our friends who came looking for Kaya with us, who is also our friend but maybe not anymore..." Deidara answered the officer and he sounded as if all he felt towards Kaya was pure hatred right now.

"I understand."The officer said."Get the girl by the body" he then yelled to the other officers listening intently and staring in utter (heh heh cow) horror at the body. When the officer repeated his orders they all stormed to Kaya , put her in handcuffs then herded her to the cruisers outside the woods.

"The rest of you follow me" the officer said to all of us. We all obliged following him silently as if we were the suspects . No one said a word the only sound was the twigs crunching under our feet and the rustle of leaves as the wind blew.

" Does anyone know what happened?" the officer asked when we were all standing by his police cruiser.

"No, we just went looking for Kaya and..." I froze mid sentence.

"...?"

"There was this little girl who ran by covered in red but we thought it was paint, but she was crying maybe she'll know what happened" I continued excitedly.

"I forgot about her...." Neji muttered.

"Ok, well we have identified the body her name was Melinda Frace, too bad she decided to stop getting workouts as a ninja when she had her daughter Annie" the officer explained.

"So it must have been Annie who ran by" Deidara shouted.

"Well the thing is....Annie died two years ago, she'd be six now if still alive...." the blood drained from my face.

"What happened to her?" I asked quietly.

"She was hit by a car...if her mother had kept up the training she would have saved her daughter...."

"How sad.." Tenten murmured.

" I know, how could someone hit a little girl with a car" Ino said sadly.

"Even if it was by accident it still doesn't seem fair...." Sakura continued after Ino. No one else said anything for five minutes until Sasuke got an idea.

"What did this little girl look like?" Sasuke asked coldly, as usual.

"Well we don't have any pictures here but if you go to her house maybe her family has some...the address..is around here somewhere..." the officer was moving papers everywhere and some even landed on the floor. Everyone just stared at the paper until the officer spoke.

"Ah, here it is" he said pulling a piece of paper out of the pile.

"Here, take it and go see, I don't know why you would want to see a picture of a girl whos dead but go ahead, we're done questioning you anyways." We thanked him then walked out of the station, Deidara looking at the address then the time.

"We should probably go tomorrow after school, its 11 our parents must be worried they haven't heard from us in hours." Deidara said looking at everyone's exhausted faces.

"I agree lets just go home" I said yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Hina, what about Kaya?" Hana asked when everyone else had left .

"Well tell her parents what happened, but other than that there's nothing we can do" I answered .

"Ok but I'm really scared, I don't know what would happen if she did it..."

"Let's see she'd go to jail, and I wouldn't talk to her often anymore...but I better go Deidara is getting impatient..." I said pointing to my boyfriend who was now tapping his foot and his watch at the same time making me laugh.

"Ok, but I don't agree with not talking to her but bye...."

"Bye" I said waving the running to Deidara.

"We need to tell the akatsuki about this...." Deidara said as we started walking.

"Right now?" I asked confused.

"Well that is the best thing, Leader-sama is always awake so it's no problem"

"Ok, am I going too?"

"Yeah, you were there you need to come too, tell your mom that you're ok and spending the night at a friend's house"

"Got it" I said reaching for my phone. I dialled my number then waited for my mom to pick up. No one did.

"She didn't pick up...." I said staring at my phone worriedly.

"So? My parents never pick up either, I just leave a message"

"No, my mom always picks up no matter what time, we have to check on her..." I said hurriedly changing our direction to head to my house.

"Ok, but we should run, and we only be there long enough to tell her what's happening, nothing about the murder though she'll get worried" Deidara said as we started to pick up speed.

"Ok, fine only a minute and I need some clothes if I'm staying at the base tonight, and my backpack actually.." I said running now. He just nodded, in a few minutes we arrived at my house and walked in.

"MOM" I yelled as soon as I got in. No answer came so I ran to the kitchen to find she wasn't there. The living room, nothing. I was getting hectic now and screaming her name as I tore through the house.

I ran upstairs Deidara following silently as if he were afraid. '_Her bedroom that's where she is'_ I thought before running to the closed door and knocking. I normally would just walk in but she could have been changing and Deidara was here. No reply so I opened the door which made a loud bang when it hit the wall. There was a shape in the bed.

"Mom?" I said moving to the shape. Deidara moved in front of me. He gasped when he reached the shape so I looked over his shoulder.

"Mom" I sighed in relief then looked closer. She had slashes everywhere and the blood was oozing out uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, call the police, we found another dead body and we still have to go to Leader-sama" I said staring at the body. I didn't even hear what was happening until Deidara grabbed my shoulders and dragged me out of the room.

"We should go as soon as the police arrive" he whispered sadly to me.

"Ok, I guess now you're the only member with parents" I said smiling sadly.

"It's ok Hina, my parents will let you stay with me if you want they don't care about much" he said hugging me tightly.

I heard sirens and they were just outside my house.

"Let's go" Deidara said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room and downstairs where the police were banging on the door. I opened the door and the police stormed in then upstairs to the body. The officer who was talking to us earlier walked in did a double take then apologized for our loss.

"It's fine I'll just live with my boyfriend here..."I mumbled as the officer ran up the stairs in a hurry.

"Let's go" Deidara said again this time taking me outside. We headed to the base, I was too frozen to speak so I wasn't much use when questions were asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Leader-sama asked.

"Her mother was one of the dead bodies...I thought that she could stay with me from now on if that is ok with you" Deidara said glancing at me every few minutes.

"That will be fine, I'll tell the police but it would be best if you stay here for the night, and go to school tomorrow before bringing her home, your parents will be surprised but welcoming." Leader-sama said before we left the room and walked to a random bedroom and as soon as I was in the room I collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up to find I couldn't move. '_what is this around my waist' _I thought as I tried to escape. The more I pulled the tighter the binds. '_Why am I tied up,...wait why didn't I open my eyes yet' _

I opened my eyes and looked down and saw arms wrapped around me not rope. I turned to see who owned the arms and saw blonde hair. I realized I was lying in a bed with my boyfriend tightly holdinh me down. I couldn't loosen his grip so I gave up and tried to go back to sleep.

"Giving up already?" he laughed."I was just starting to have fun"

"Not funny Deidara, now let go of me I'm hungry" I said unhappily.

"Fine but it's not like you're going to starve" he said as he loosened his grip.

"Are you calling me fat?" I accused angrily.

"No, I was just saying that you won't die if you don't eat as soon as you're hungry" he explained quickly to avoid getting in trouble. I smiled "Good" I said getting up and stretching my sore muscles.

Then it dawned on me, what happened last night and I fell back down on the bed crying.

"What's wrong?" Deidara asked now completely serious.

"My mother.....is d-d-d-dead!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know, I'm really sorry that we didn't get here faster" he whispered, holding me tightly in his arms and nuzzling my head with his face.

"She was so young, why did she have to die!" I screamed sadly. Deidara patted my back trying to comfort me. I screamed and cried while he tried to help me calm down for two hours straight before getting a hold of myself, without anyone barging in asking what was wrong.

"How do you feel?" Deidara asked as he let go of me to look at my face.

" Better now that I accept what happened, I'll find who did this and make them pay" I growled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't take revenge just come live happily with me" Deidara pleaded.

"Did you think I was going to hunt them down?" I asked as he stared blankly at me.

"I meant that if I ever find out who did it, without searching, I would make sure they went to jail" I said laughing slightly at his confused face.

"Let's just go to your house to tell your parents, then we can go get my stuff" I said dragging Deidara up off the bed and out of the room into the hall.

Deidara let me drag him through the whole base not running into anybody on the way it was like a ghost town.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as we reached the front door.

"I don't investigating?" he answered. I opened the door shrugging my shoulders and started walking to my new house with my boyfriend.

We arrived a while later and just walked in the door not knocking. His parents weren't worried just sitting in the living room watching TV. Then I remembered that this was the first time I had been in his house and looked around thoughtfully.

"Hi dear, did you bring home a friend or an akatsuki member..."his mother trialed off.

"This is my girlfriend and the newest member of the akatsuki, her mother was killed last night and she has no more family to stay with so I thought she could stay here if that's ok with you mother and father." Deidara said looking between his mother and father when speaking. His mother looked just like him long blonde hair and blue eyes both a lighter shade then Deidara's. His father had black hair and dark brown eyes and didn't look happy.

"Well I don't mind but your father..." his mother said looking at his father.

"She can stay...but it has to be with Ino you're too young to stay in the same room" his father said without his expression changing.

"Thank you so much sir and ma'am" I said bowing slightly.

"Oh its no problem dear, welcome to the family." His mother said giving me a big hug.

"You can call me mother and him father Hina, since I see you two being married in the future anyways...I thought we should start with the names now. She said smiling at me. I looked at Deidara who was also smiling and his father who was smiling slightly despite his earlier look.

2 years later

"Come on Hina we're going to be later for school" Ino yelled from downstairs.

"Coming, just wait one sec" I yelled back rushing to put my long hair in a ponytail sitting on top of my head, including the bangs. I ran downstairs and threw on my sneakers.

"Ready?" I asked looking at my best friend.

"Yeah we're waiting on your boyfriend and my stupid and brother" she answered.

"Hold on cover your ears." I told her. She covered her hears and since no one else was home I could make all the noise I wanted.

"DEIDARA LET'S GO" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No reply came so I ran up the stairs and slammed the door open. He was just finishing putting his pants on and blushed when I kicked open the door.

"What are you doing" he said reaching for his shirt.

"Making you hurry up, we're leaving now so hurry up" I answered. He pulled his shirt on then went to do his hair. Before he could put it in his usual ponytail I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs.

"But...my hair" he complained.

"Too bad get up earlier this is the last day of grade 10 we need to be there, or we have to bring all our stupid homework in the first day of summer break to the teachers houses" I shot back.

"Fine lets go, Ino you drive" he said walking out the door.

"Fine " Ino said coming out of the house last locking the door behind her. We all jumped in the small car that we shared, Deidara and I both sat in the back so I could do his hair while Ino drove.

"Thanks Hina" he said once I finished pulling his hair into a high ponytail like my own leaving his bangs and some hair in the back like he always did.

"No problem, what are girlfriends for" I said kissing him lightly.

"For cooking...."he mumbled.

"I heard that" I said and he flinched as if I was going to hit him but instead I patted his head.

"I forgive you, just don't say it again ok?" I said as if talking to a preschooler.

"Ok" he answered in a small voice as if he was a preschooler.

"You guys are so weird...but you look so cute together Hina with her long dark brown hair and Deidara with his blonde and Hina with blue eyes that change shades with her moods and Deidara's azure eyes and Hina with...." Ino rambled on and on until we reached the school. I just whispered to Deidara the whole time ignoring Ino completely as if we were used to her not shutting up. But of course we were we lived in the same house for goodness sake.

The bell rang as soon as we got out of the car so we ran to get in the building. I walked to my locker to get my stuff for homeroom English. When I gathered all my stuff I walked as fast as I could with out getting in trouble by the stupid hall monitors.

I walked in to the room to find my teacher holding up an old newspaper clipping. The one about the two murders two years ago. My face paled and my expression changed into a look of horror. _'Oh my god'_ I thought before the morning announcements started.

A/N: So did you like???? I hope so I'm going to try and write a new chapter every day I can so expect a new one at least every three days cuz I do still get homework XD so plz R&R oh and btw I kind of gave up on using some Japanese words cuz its hard to find them but if you really like it better that way tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning everybody....." _'oh god what do I do if we have to do an assignment on it' _The national anthem was playing now but I couldn't hear anything. '_What if they found the killer, he needs to be found and put in jail that's not so bad.....but what about Kaya they said she did it and just threw her in jail for murder and a lifelong sentence even though she was only 14 years old'_ The teacher was talking now explaining about the newspaper clipping.

" ....this happened two years ago in fact one student at this school is the daughter of one of the murdered women" he said continuing his speech.

"Now next year you will all have to do an assignment on what you think of this and who committed the crimes, which means as you all can guess next year I will be your English teacher again, and I'm telling you this now so you can do research during the summer, any questions?" he finished. No one rose their hand everyone was just thinking about it.

"Nobody?? Well ok now on to the end of the year assembly" he said indicating for us to head to the gymnasium. I got up along with the rest of my class including Ino but not Deidara.

"So what do you think about that assignment next year..?" Ino asked when she caught up with me.

"I don't know" I answered focusing on the walk to the gym. Ino tried to laugh and sound happy but it sounded strained so I looked at her she looked worried and scared.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well I just thought that you would be upset about this..."

"I got aver the death a long time ago it's ok Ino, I'll be fine I promise" I said as we walked into the gym. The classes were spread around which meant we could sit where we wanted as usual. I spotted DEidara and the rest of our friends sitting in the middle seats of the gym and went to sit with them. I sat beside Deidara who had reserved a spot for me and Ino sat beside me since Sai reserved a seat for her knowing we were best friends.

"So do you guys have any assignments at the beginning of next year?" he asked when I was comfortable in my seat.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Me too we have to write about the murders two years ago...."he was frowning sadly.

"Me too, but it's ok I'm over the death I was done crying for her after the funeral" Deidara hugged me.

"Just remember I'll always be here for you no matter what" he whispered into my ear his breath tickling me slightly.

"I know, I know I can always count on you and even Ino and mother and father" I hugged him back then let go because the assembly was starting.

'_Do they ever do anything different"_ I thought as I sat bored holding Deidara's hand playing with his fingers. Then something different did happen...a little girl came on stage she looked about 8 or 9 years old. Everyone strained to see her and she stared at all the kids in the crowd before lifting her hand and pointing at someone in the crowd.

Nothing happened. The girl started to sing in an unknown language it was almost like a chant. She finished, bowed, then walked off stage not talking or saying who she was all she did was point and sing.

"Okkkk then..." I said to my boyfriend.

"Yeah...."

"What was up with that" Ino said to me. I just shrugged in response. Then the rest of the assembly was the same as last year.....boring. When all the students were leaving the gym they were all talking about the little girl.

'_Now that I think about it she looks kind of familiar like that...' _ I never finished the thought because Hana had came up to me chattering away. I tuned into what she was saying.

".....wasn't she?"

"What?" I was confused since I hadn't been listening.

"She was weird right?" she said again.

"Yeah...weird..."

"Are you ok?" she asked worried. The funny thing is only Deidara and Ino know that my mother was killed anytime someone wants to come visit me at my house I say I'm going to visit Deidara. It's strange but I just can't tell them that it was my mom who was killed, I feel like I'm lying to them even though I know I'm just not telling them everything.

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking"

"Maybe I can come over tonight, stay up late watching horror movies and stuff"

"Can't I'm sleeping over at Deidara's"

"How long is that gonna last? Are you always over there?" she asked kind of upset now. Just then Deidara came over when he heard what was going on.

"She's at my house a lot because her mom goes away a lot on business" he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Ohhh, well still maybe we should have a party at your house then" she said now excited.

"NO!" Deidara and I said together. She looked hurt but just nodded and walked away.

"That was a close one she almost found out..." I said to Deidara as we navigated through the halls to my locker.

"Yeah, you're lucky I was there to help out" he said swerving to avoid another student.

"Yeah I'm soo lucky you saved me, now you can bring me back to your castle and we can be married"

"Hahaha I keep telling I may look like a prince from a far off kingdom but I'm a normal guy nothing special"

"Will you two knock it off! I'm right here you know and stop with so much sarcasm people will think you're fighting" Ino said grabbing our attention. I looked at Deidara and he looked at me then we burst out laughing.

"Yeah hahaha we're fighting hahah" I said through fits of laughter.

"That's it hahaha" Deidara said laughing with me. Ino rolled her eyes but kept walking with us. We passed some people who looked at us as if we were crazy or something. We stopped laughing when we reached my locker.

"Well I gotta clean out my locker I'll meet you here in 10 minutes" Deidara said kissing me before running back into the crowd. Ino rolled her eyes again as I opened my locker.

"How can you put up with that?" she said opening her locker beside me.

"I don't know I'm used to him I guess" I said pulling out random things and throwing them in my backpack or the garbage.

"And I'm not?? I've lived with him all my life how are you used to him but not me" she asked I just shrugged just as confused as her.

"Oh well" I said throwing away a ruined drawing.

"I guess that's all we can say" Ino ws pulling random makeup out of her locker that I'd never seen before.

"I didn't know you had THAT much makeup" I said staring at it, then shaking my head before cleaning the rest of my locker.

"I'm a girl what can I say"

"I'm a girl too! But I choose not to wear makeup it's a waste of time since I'm a ninja I'm happy with eyeliner though"

"Well I guess we disagree on one thing"

"I'm done! And I think we disagree on two things" I said zipping up my bag.

"What?" she was confused now.

"I think your brother is the best guy out there and you think it's Sai, see we disagree" I said smiling as her face turned to smile back.

"Well of course we don't agree about that it's my brother for goodness sake" she said pulling random things out of her locker and without looking either threw them in her bag or the garbage.

"There I'm done too" she said closing her locker.

"Now we wait for your brother" I said laughing as her face turned.

"But he'll take soooo long" she whined.

"Oh well he told us to wait here and he'd be back in 10 minutes we still have 3 minutes left."

"Fine, but if he isn't here by then I"m leaving without him"

"Fine but I'm gonna go to his locker to help him out" I said walking into the crowd quickly disappearing from Ino's view.

"Hey Deidara need any help" I said arriving by his locker just in time to see him slip a box into his bag.

"Sure" he said glancing at me and faking a smile. Without talking I finished cleaning his locker in two minutes.

"Ok we need to be back to my locker in less than a minute" I said closing his locker.

"We better hurry c'mon" he said grabbing my hand and running through the halls.

"We made" I said as we arrived to see Ino leaning on my locker.

"10 seconds to spare" she said putting away her stopwatch which she got from her tool pouch.

"Well we better go we need to see mom and dad off for their trip" Deidara said leading me to and through the doors.

"Wait...they're leaving?" I asked confused.

"Yeah they go on a trip just the two of them every three years and this year is it, we used to be babysat but they trust us now" Ino said unlocking the car and getting in the back. Deidara threw his bag in the back with Ino who I then climbed in beside.

"Well this is a change" Ino said as I buckled up.

"Well I just felt like sitting with my best friend is all" I said shrugging my shoulders. Deidara looked in the rear view mirror before backing out of the spot and driving the fastest route home. When he wasn't looking I grabbed his bag and opened it looking for the box I saw earlier.

"What are you doing?" Ino whispered without looking at me to avoid suspicion.

"I'm looking for something" I whispered back just as my hand hit a box which I promptly grabbed. I made sure my boyfriend still wasn't looking and pulled out the box. As soon as Ino and I saw it we burst out laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked looking back at us.

"Nothing" we replied together making Deidara roll his eyes in irritation.

"Oh my god" I whispered to Ino.

"I know why would he bother you would have done that if you wanted it" she whispered back trying not to laugh.

"I know if I really knew about your parents going away I would have bought them then told you to go visit your boyfriend" I whispered back. Ino looked at me strangely then smiled.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Sai's parents are going away for a week and he's an only child" she squealed happily.

"We should make a plan for it to happen at the same time did you buy condoms too?" I asked.

"Yeah, but we'll talk about this later my brother is getting suspicious" I nodded to her in response and looked forward again starting to giggle.

By the time we got home I was laughing hysterically. We all got out of the car and headed for the door walking in yelling that we were home.

"Oh my god....." Ino said when she walked into me and saw what I was looking at.

"What?" Deidara said walking in behind us then glancing around us seeing what we saw then gasping in surprise.

"Mom! Dad!" He cried. They looked up together.

"What?" they said.

"Do that somewhere else you're going away for a month you have all the time you need to do that" Ino said waving her arms around. '_A whole month' _I thought surprised at how long they would be alone for.

"Seriously don't do that on the couch" Deidara said turning away from the scene. Of all the things to walk in on it was his parents having sex on the couch.

"Sorry, but we're only going away 3 weeks we can't really afford a whole month" his mother said.

"That means you'll all have to get a job, well except Hina who already has one"

"Hina you have a job?" Ino gasped.

"Well yeah I got it last year to save up for college so your parents don't need to pay" I said kicking invisible dirt.

"Oh Hina I really wish you didn't worry about these things we don't mind paying we have a savings account for all three of you" his mother said.

"Well I'll pay for as much as I can anyway but thank you so much mother and father " I said before running upstairs with my best friend and boyfriend right behind me. I ran to Deidara's room and collapsed on his bed. Deidara sat on my right and Ino on my left.

"You have a job?" Ino demanded.

"Yeah when I say I'm going to a friend's house I go to work...."

"How did mom and ad find out?" Deidara said loudly.

"Well one day when I was waitressing they came to the restaurant and I was their server...so yeah and they left me a big tip even though I wish they hadn't...."I explained.

"Wow so where do you work?" Ino asked now bouncing on the bed.

"At Angel's"

"The one where we went two years ago in with everyone?" Deidara asked.

"That's the one" I smiled at them.

"I love you both so much, Ino is like a sister and Deidara...." I was cut off by Ino.

"is like a bratty little brother" she said laughing as she got a death glare from Deidara.

"Well I was going to say boyfriend but I guess you love him like a bratty little brother" I said.

"Yeah I guess."

"So what now?" Deidara asked cooly.

"Well why don't you put those condoms to good use mom and dad are leaving in 5 minutes" Ino saud laughing hysterically then running away before Deidara could rip out her throat.

"uuuuhhhh just planning ahead...." he said looking done trying to hide his blush.

"It's ok I know I saw them at school then looked at them in the car" I said between laughs at what Ino had said.

"Ohhh well uhh...."

"It's fine but before anything happens we better say bye to mother and father c'mon" I said getting off the bed and walking out of the room Deidara trailing me silently.

"Well we're off we left 50 bucks on the table for you guys to go out for dinner then there's three hundred bucks for groceries for three weeks" mother explained looking each of us in the eys.

"Anything else you want you buy with your own money that's why you need jobs" father said more sternly than mother.

"Well see you guys in three weeks love you all bye" mother said hugging each of us in turn.

"bye mother and father" We all yelled as they left. As they drove off we waved frantically.

"Ok here's the plan" Ino said 20 minutes later in her room sitting on her floor.

"We'll go to Angel's for dinner then go see a movie, I'm sure Sai and Deidara can afford taking us to the movies" she said.

"Ok, perfect let's get ready and call Sai to tell him" I said getting up off the floor and going to shower. I briefly heard Ino before the water overpowered her voice 25 minutes later I was out of the shower drying my hair in my room.

"I'm gonna get a shower now we have reservations for 6:30 at the restaurant we still have 2 hours to get ready" Ino said walking into the bathroom. I gave her a thumbs up with my free hand.

My hair took a long time to dry and it was delayed even more when Deidara started fooling around in the room touching random things causing me to throw a pillow at him and tell him to be ready by 6.

Ino came out a few minutes after my hair was dry with a towel wrapped around her torso. She settled down and dried her hair which was shorter than mine by at least 5 inches. Her hair was done in 20 minutes then we were deciding what to wear.

"how about this I'll wear a red tank top with my black short sleeved sweater, skirt and leggings" I said pulling each item out as I named them.

"Ok so I'll wear my baby blue top, light purple skirt and purple leggings" she said also pulling out the items as she called them.

"Perfect" I declared when we were finished getting dressed.

"And we still have 30 minutes before we leave" Ino said turning this way and that to see every angle of herself in the full length mirror.

"Yeah we should tell Deidara to get dressed now" I said now thinking about him.

"Good plan I'll do it" She said walking to the door and yelling through it.

"Deidara get dressed we leave in 30 minutes if you aren't ready you're dead!" she didn't yell as loud as I did but Deidara still got the message because he came running up the stairs and into his room.

"Ok now for makeup, jewellery then shoes" Ino said closing the door.

"Can you do my makeup?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror.

"Sure" she replied grabbing her 'makeup tools' instead of ninja tools. A few minutes later she finished and told me to look. I did and gasped in shock. My eyes were standing out outliner around the edges and light gray eye shadow on the lids and some mascara making my eyelashes look even longer than normal , and to make it perfect barely any lip gloss an almost natural colour.

"I look great, thank you Ino" I said looking at her then hugging her.

"Ok, ok just let go it's no problem not it's my turn." She said starting to work on her own makeup. While she did that I found a necklace with three parts too it. Each part was made of black coloured metal then some small red jewels on each part. But on the bottom one there was a bigger jewel a ruby that stood out against my pale skin. Even matching earrings to go with it. I put them on quickly then turned to Ino who was just doing the finishing touches.

"How do I look" she asked glancing at me.

"Beautiful" I replied, no other words came to mind.

"you're too kind" she said before going to find her own jewellery. She had black eyeliner, light purple eye shadow, a light shade of purplie pink lip gloss and of course mascara. She picked out a long dark purple necklace that reached her belly button with big purple balls all the around and dangly purple earrings with a ball at the end.

"Well, we're all done and we have 10 minutes to find our shoes" she said turning towards the door. I followed her out and down the stairs soundlessly. I reached the bottom and dug in the closet until I found my black high heels the top of the boot almost to my knew. Ino looked my choice and nodded her head furiously. She ended up with dark pink 5'high heels, and I knew we both were dazzling.

Soon Deidara came downstairs stare at me for the rest of the five minutes we had left then quickly grabbed his shoes, put them on then ran to the car. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the money before exiting behind Ino locking the door behind me.

We piled into the car I sat beside Deidara in the front seat and Ino was looking out the window thinking of whatever she thinks about. We arrived at Sai's house in 10 minutes picked him up and drove to the restaurant. The whole drive Sai was staring at Ino drooling and every chance Deidara got he looked at me.

Soon we were walking into Angel's and telling the waitress our reservations.

"Oh Hina how are you? Out on a date on your day off? Is this guy your boyfriend?" she asked indicating Sai.

"No the other one is" I said pointing to my blonde smiling.

"I thought that was a girl, I'm sorry" she said glancing at Deidara now.

"Well anyways follow me to your table" she said walking to a booth in a far off corner.

"Have a seat, your server will be here shortly" she said before quickly walking away back to the front of the diner.

"That was weird..." Deidraa said when he settled in his seat.

"Wasn't it ever" I said turning to look at him.

When our server came she asked the same questions to me as the other one did and it was starting to annoy me so I just told her to tell every one of the employees that the long dark haired blonde was a boy and my boyfriend.

When we got our food 10 minutes later the topic of conversation was the movie and what we would do after.

"Well I think I'll stay at Sai's house tonight, if it's ok with him and his parents of course" Ino said glancing at me and winking while she said it.

"It's ok my parents left on their trip this afternoon ith some other family to use a private plane or something like that...." he responded looking at Ino thoughtfully.

"Well that just leaves me and my darling Hina all alone tonight as well" Deidara said rubbing his head against my shoulder.

"Well the movie should be good lot's of killing vampires and werewolves and stuff" I said changing the topic as another server walked by shaking their head at our topic.

"Are you shy or something Hina? Every time a server walks by you change the subject" Ino said looking worried.

"No I just don't need my place of work knowing what is happening in my life right now and I could get in trouble if you guys keep talking the way you are, I could even be fired" I said looking at each of them as I spoke being completely serious.

"Sorry" they all said in unison.

"Well we better find another topic then...."Ino said staring at her plate of mashed potatoes and grilled chicken.

"So want some salad" I asked Deidara offering him some of my ceaser sala.

"Sure" he said opening his mouth wide. I shoved the fork into his mouth and he chewed it as if he were in thought.

"Good now hear you try this" he said shoving potatoes into my mouth. The rest of the meal we all shared food and ate without disapproving servers. In the end we even got discount for my being there.

"How nice" I said as we walked back to the car.

"I know that was fun I can't wait for the movie" Ino said jumping in the car. We all piled in and started on the drive silently. In fact no one talked until we were in the movie theatre with popcorn, M&M's and drinks. Deidara and I shared popcorn and Ino shared with Sai.

The movie was more scary than I thought. It was so dark throughout the whole thing I was shaking and holding onto Deidara's arm I was so scared. By the time it finished I was so close to Deidara I was nearly sitting in his lap the same for Ino with Sai.

"Scary" I said as we got up to leave. We were the last ones out of the theatre and it was 9:30 at night and pitchblack outside.

"It's ok since I protected you" Deidara said holding my hand and walking to the front doors to leave.

"Yeah and Sai made me feel safer" Ino said grabbing her boyfriends arm as they walked. We walked outside and pressed the automatic unlock button so we could find our car in the darkness When I thought I heard a moan.

"Wow, that movie was scary I just imagined I heard someone moan in pain" I said moving closer to Deidara.

"Funny I heard that too" Ino said looking fearful.

"Me too" Deidara and Sai said together looking around.

"Is someone pulling a prank on us?" Ino asked looking around anxiously.

"I doubt it no one is that cruel in this world" Sai said glancing every way. I found myself doing the same thing then I saw it an old man in an alley crawling away and glowing eyes behind it, an arm reaching for him. I screamed and pointed causing everyone else to look and Ino to scream with me.

"Oh my god not again" I said loudly moaning to myself in fear. Deidara pulled me behind him then slowly edged towards the old man.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he was closer.

"Get ....away he'll...get you if you ....don't leave now" the old man sounded hoarse. We looked behind him and saw something big and harry with glowing yellow eyes.

A/N: OH MY GOD!! What will happen next??? I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter so far very exciting and I enjoyed writing it so plz R&R and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do we do?" Ino whispered as the shape moved forward slowly.

"We don't have a choice Ino, do you want your soul mate to get hurt cuz I don't want mine to" Deidara said back fiercely making her sigh. I looked between them confusion all over my face, I looked to Sai who had an identical look on his face.

"What are you talking about guys" I whispered fearfully.

"you might want to turn around. I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore after this..." Deidara whispered back so quietly I could barely understand. Ino gave me a sad look then turned back to the giant shape.

"Ready?" she asked as Deidara turned to face the same way as his sister.

"Ready" he answered.

"What are th-"

"Shhh just watch" I said cutting off Sai midsentence. He nodded his head and looked to his girlfriend. Suddenly fangs sprouted from the siblings' canines extending them over their bottom lips. Sai gasped, I stared thoughtfully thinking the situation through.

'_They've been hiding this for so long. Why? How? I don't understand, but I do know why Deidara always said he felt better when he was with me rather than me by myself. And Ino' _ I glanced to look at her as she bared her fangs and hissed.

'_She kept this hidden too. Who would have thought that they had such a secret, well what are they going to do, what is that thing oh god what is it, I forgot it was there for a moment. What are they going to do, I hope they have superhuman speed and strength they'll need it that thing is huge' _I panicked.

"It's fine, this thing is a werewolf it's no match for two vampires no matter how old it is" Deidara said to me as if he read my thoughts making me nod at him.

The werewolf came out into the moonlight and it was worse than I had first saw it as. I stared as it advanced on Ino who moved so fast out of the way I didn't even see her making me relax slightly since she could move so quickly and dodge.

Deidara jumped the beast from behind and yanked it's ears pulling them off completely making the creature howl in pain and turn around. It swiped at him making him jump out of the way but not as fast as Ino causing a scratch to form on his arm. He growled as Ino pranced around the werewolf distracting it as Deidara destroyed it.

The battle soon ended with Ino and Deidara on top. Ino haad no scratches thanks to her speed but Deidara's face and arms were scratched badly.

"Your arms" I said reaching out to grab him. He pulled away sharply making me wince.

"Sorry, it's fine I heal fast" he muttered pointing to his already closing wounds.

"I see so we need to talk" I said looking between him, his sister and the body. He nodded and motioned for us to follow him leaving the body as it disintegrated.

"Ok, so first things first we're vampires, as you probably guess" Ino said when we were all settled on the couch in their living room.

"I see" Sai said staring at Ino sadly.

"What happens, are you allowed to be with humans or not?" I asked getting right to the part I wanted to know most.

"Well, if they don't know what we are then yes but if they do....I'm not sure about that my parents will know we better get them home quick to ask" Deidara said reaching for the phone. He grabbed it and put in his parents cell phone number.

"hi mom" he said a second after he pushed the talk button.

"We met a werewolf today, Hina and Sai were with us..." Deidara said looking to me. He nodded his head gave some quick responses then hung up the phone.

"they said that we are fine as long as no one else from our world knows about this so keep your mouth shut" Deidara said to Sai and me. I sighed with relief.

"I thought we would have to separate" I whispered as I moved spots to sit beside my boyfriend and grabbed his hand when I sat down.

"Ino do you think we could talk at my house alone" Sai said grabbing Ino's hands and pulling her to her feet when she nodded.

"Well have fun sis" Deidara said making her laugh.

"Ok now you probably have some questions so ask now before bed" Deidara said after his sister had walked out of the door with her boyfriend.

"Ok, well can you read minds or something? That's what it seemed to me at the movie theatre."

"Yes I can read human minds not other vampires, most vampires have this skill"

"Ok makes sense. Second you have strength but you aren't very fast. So you don't have super speed?"

"No most vampires are either fast or strong twins are always opposite's even if they are identical...or if they're supposed to be identical they are always boy girl. As you saw Ino has the spped and I myself have strength" Deidara answered staring at our hands.

"I see so do you need uhhh...you know"

"What?" Deidara said confused.

"Blood. Do you need to drink blood to survive" he laughed.

"No, we can live without blood it's just genetics that make us this way but we do have bloodlust when our fangs are extended fully"

"Well about the werewolf now...is that why these killings happened?"

"I believe so but no one is completely behind this theory not my parents or other vampire families around this area"

"So my mother..."

"Don't worry we're going to find who did this whether it be the work of werewolves or others, don't worry let's just go to bed if you're done with your questions" he said rising to his feet taking me with him.

"Ok let's go" I said now pulling him to the stairs to go up. He followed without noise and I suspected he was deep in thought so just brought him to my room. I changed when he wasn't paying attention then sat on the bed beside him waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hello space cadet are you there?" I asked startling him out of his thoughts.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"in my room, you were spacing out so I just brought you here and sat you down I even changed already, see" I said standing up for him to have a better view of me.

"I see, well I better go get to my bed too then good night Hina" he said getting up off my bed.

"Wait" I said grabbing his hand making him halt immediately.

"Yes?" he said looking down at me.

"Can't you stay with me tonight, I am really terrified because of tonight even if I don't look it please stay just for tonight" I said softly, gripping his hand tightly in my own two hands.

"Well, I guess as long as nothing really goes on......" he replied making me relax.

"thank you" I whispered letting go of his hand.

"Just let me get changed quickly" he said leaving my room before I could reply. I stared at the wall silently waiting for my boyfriend to get back.

'_I can't believe it! I always wished vampires were real and now I find out my boyfriend is one! It's so cool I've always dreamed of having a vampire boyfriend...wait didn't he say soul mate earlier...what did he mean I'll have to ask...but still I'm really confused I know so little about the world I thought I knew almost everything about it'_ I thought while playing with my hair. I sat there for 5 minutes before I realized that Deidara hadn't come back yet so I got up.

'_Where is he? It doesn't take that long to get changed'_ I thought as I made my way to his room. I stood in front of the door, then knocked in case he was getting changed not that it mattered.

"Deidara?" I said opening the door a crack. I didn't see anyone so I swung the door all the way open revealing it empty.

"What the hell" i said turning around to go downstairs. I ran down them taking two at a time.

'_What if he's in trouble?a stalker or-or I don't know maybe....wait he's a vampire maybe another vampire is here or a werewolf'_ I was at the bottom of the stairs and ran to the kitchen to find it empty.

"DEIDARA WHERE ARE YOU" I yelled running to the living room, nothing there either everything was in the right place where we left it earlier. I searched the whole house but didn't find him and I was starting to get tired almost falling asleep as I walked back up the stairs for one last check.

I walked into Deidara's room to find him not there again, Ino's room was also empty as was Mother and Father's room. I sighed then went back to my room. I flopped on the bed and was almost asleep when someone called me.

"Hina turn around would you" it whispered. I turned around and Deidara was sitting there smiling at me.

"What happened" I exclaimed when I saw him.

"Well, when I came back from getting changed you were spacing out so I just sat here, then you suddenly got up and ran out of the room. I just sat here until you got back which I knew you would because you're tired" he said laughing slightly.

"Well thanks for telling me you were there, I thought you were in trouble like another vampire or-"

"A werewolf? Is that what you were going to say? They barely ever come here we own this place you know vampires everywhere"

"oh....well at least that's good"

"Ok you're really tired we should go to bed." He said climbing up on my bed beside me.

"sounds good" I said stretching my arms. I got under the blankets and Deidara followed me. Being able to sleep in the same bed as him again after two years felt good. Warm and cozy are the words I would use to describe it.

"Goodnight Hina" he said wrapping his arms around me.

"Goodnight Deidara" I said as I slowly drifted of to a peaceful slumber about vampires and their strength and speed but mostly about my vampire protector.

"Deidara where are you?" I whispered as I got out of bed. I heard a muffled answer and followed it to my closet. I opened it but nothing except clothes was there.

"This isn't funny" I said leaving my room and looking in Ino's, no one was there. I moved on to mother and father's room, but no one was in there either. I ran to Deidara's closed door and ripped it open.

"DEIDARA" I yelled when I saw him. He was lying on the floor blood coming out of multiple wounds.

"Deidara what happened?" I asked falling to my knees and looking at him sadly.

"They got me"

"Who got you, who?" I said grabbing his hands desperately as if that would save him from his fate.

"The werewolves...they know that humans have found out the secret so they're killing to get back at us...run before they get you too" he said trying to push me away.

"But what about you, I should wait until you heal."

"I can't heal" he said sadly.

"Why...not" I said starting to cry.

"They staked me....in the heart this is the last...thing...I'lll ever.....do-o" he saidn then he went limp in my arms.

"Deidara" I said rising to my feet. I grabbed whatever silver was near me. A picture frame with Deidara and I in the picture. I walked downstairs and heard noises coming from the kitchen, I walked towards it silently.

I opened the door a little and peeked into see a werewolf in our fridge pulling random things out and eating them making lot's of noise and mess. I opened the door inch by inch until I could slip in without making the werewolf aware of me.

I snuck in and walked without a sound behind the creature. I raised the frame above my head and sharply brought it down on the werewolf's head without him even knowing what happened. I laughed as it disappeared from sight then moved to another room.

The living room had a wolf like thing sitting on the couch staring at the t.v completely oblivious to anything else that was going on. I brought the frame onto this werewolf's head killing him like he other one.

"good two down, who knows how many are left" I said only loud enough for myself to hear. I walked to the basement door and opened it. I descended until I could see what was down there. Five werewolves were down there sitting in front of one werewolf bigger than the rest. I gasped and they all looked at me.

As soon as I made the sound I turned and ran back up the stairs, but I knew I wouldn't get away. The big wolf was right behind me and catching up quickly and silently. I was at the top of the stairs going through the open door I slammed it closed behind me but I knew they would get through it fast enough.

'_upstairs, they'll think I went out the front door' _I thought running up the stairs and to the nearest room which was Deidara's. He was dead I knew he was there was a puddle of blood surrounding him. I didn't cry, I knew I had to survive like he wanted me to. The werewolves never came and I slowly drifted off to sleep as if I was exhausted from a long day not from running through my house destroying the monsters in my house.

A/N: Well poor Deidara, I had to do that but it's sad isn't it? He was one of my favourite character's but I had to make the story more exciting, and now there are vampire's and werewolves all over the place. Well I hope you liked it took me a long time to think of this. I was stumped for awhile so please R&R.


End file.
